Reborn
by xxlisagalloverxx
Summary: Jasmine Potter, 'The Girl who Lived' moves away from the Wizarding World. Mystic Falls would be her new home, it's small and full of supernatural - she never thought it would be though. As her new life begins on course; she finds things from her past, new tasks and maybe a chance of having a new family. Does she really know who she is? Or has her whole life been a lie? Klaus/Fem HP
1. Prologue

**Story Notes!**

- Fred will be alive. No Weasley's die in the war.

- Severus Snape will also be alive! (Gasp!) lol. I just couldn't kill him off.

- This is basically a redo version of my previous story.

- Just like with my other story's, I update a story on my inspiration level at that time.

- My female Potter will be called, 'Jasmine'.

- Jasmine is 18 year old, a couple of months since the war ended.

- Ever since I stopped writing the old version, my writing has gotten a lot better with my latest stories.

- Instead of using Polyvore for the clothing, I'll just describe them.

- I only own Jasmine and her kitten, Mittens.

**Harry Potter crossover Vampire Diaries | Reborn | Prologue**

_Jasmine's eyes were glued to the small black rock in her palm, the resurrection stone. She watched as it tumbled to the forest ground as she tipped her hand slightly, her eyes closed momentarily – feeling the end to be surely near._

_Her feet guided her through the dense trees, as if they knew exactly where to go. Her wand was tied in-between her wand holder attached to her left arm, beneath her grey jacket that had mud and blood stains covering it; both from herself and her friends that were once with her. _

_Jasmine's sensitive hearing picked up some chatter as she got closer to the place that her legs were guiding her to, she instantly knew in her gut that, this was it. This was the end. She was going to make her last and ultimate sacrifice, the same thing her mother did for her 17 years ago – the one event that left her scarred to repeat the past._

_She used her hand to push away the twigs as she strolled into the empty part of the Forbidden Forest, her eyes caught the sight of at least 40 deatheaters crowding around one tall, pale figure in a black overall cloak that was standing in the middle. Voldemort. Her vision drifted to the side and her heart felt a pang of guilt and sadness, Hagrid was standing there, chained. Her gut dropped when she realised that Hagrid, her first true friend - was gonna have to watch her die. That wasn't something she wanted at all, she suddenly got the feeling of sick crawling up her throat but pushed it down as she made her grand entrance. Her hearing vaguely heard, "She was supposed to be here," Voldemort hissed, in disappointment though he looked up, behind him when he heard footsteps behind him._

_Jasmine stopped in the middle, she felt everyone gaze at her as Voldemort turned around. To the side Hagrid's face turned to pure horror, "Jasmine!" He hollered, pain laced with his words. Jasmine flinched slightly but just gave him a sad smile, she knew she couldn't go back – and she won't. "Get out of here!" _

_Voldemort took a step forward, his wand up slightly, "Jasmine Potter…" He breathed, finally after every chance he's had – he'll finally be able to kill the one girl who's constantly foiled his plans. There was no mother or friends to aid her now, she was all alone. "The girl who lived – come to die!" He raised in wand further up in preparation._

_Jasmine closed her eyes, saying a silent goodbye to everyone she loved. She ignored everything around her and just listened to the soft breeze as it flowed through the forest she had many adventures in. Everything felt slow and silent, like she was finally safe. Maybe it was because she knew she would finally be able to see her parents, the two people she had desperately craved most of her life._

_A voice echoed in her ears, "Arvada Kedavra!" It shouted and her eyelids glistening in a green light before her vision went black. Her mind going blank as her body fell with a thud to the floor._

**Note: Yes, this is short but it's just a flashback – It felt more sense to have the chapter in episodes. Let me know if you like it!**


	2. Pilot

**Note: A reply from a guest made me re-think the 'doing each episode in parts' so I have decided to put the chapters into full episodes. P.S It might take a longer to update, probably.**

_**Replies: I will be placing them on here if I haven't replied by PM.**_

**Red05**** – Yes, for the most part this storyline will follow the show but with Jasmine coming in there will be several twists in the story that I've come up with. I love a Klaus love story too, originally I wanted to have Elijah be with my female potter but then when I thought over my several twists it felt more right to have the bad boy take the witches heart with love. Their relationship will have a twist too it, but I will not say lol. I'm glad you're liking it too.**

**fw25ks25rc25 (Guest)**** – Thank you so much for the advice, I really did take your opinion into consideration and when I re-thought it didn't stand out as something someone might want to read as it was in parts. I am now doing them in full episodes. I'm glad you like the re-write version too (Happy face)**

**NicoleR85**** – Thank you so much for the reviews on every chapter, I think you've actually review every one of my stories haven't you? I can't remember, sorry. But I will say that she does not take any crap from either of them, there will be a special relationship with Damon but I will not say and as for Caroline there will be a strong friendship later on in the story.**

**For everyone who has asked about the love pairing for Jasmine**** – It is a Klaus/Fem HP!**

**Harry Potter crossover Vampire Diaries | Reborn | Pilot **

Jasmine woke up with a whiny groan, she rolled onto her side as she laid across her double bed when the annoying buzz of her muggle alarm clock went off. Another nightmare, she's had them her whole life so it was never anything new. There was always a wide variety of nightmares she's endured - they could either be ones her subconscious made towards something, or it was a vision of her past – just like the one from the Forbidden Forest, the day she was supposed to die for good that time.

Her eyes blinked open as they adjusted to the light streaming from her bedroom window, her hand landed on the snooze button of the noise box – her head ringing with the beeping sound.

Her house was a place that could hold up to 3 people living there at a time if she wanted to. There were three bedrooms, 2 bedrooms with their own bathrooms and another separate bathroom on the second floor. On the ground floor; there was a modern kitchen but it still felt very homey; ever since she's been able to live on her own, Jasmine's been learning to cook all sorts of things on her own. With the Dursley's, they would pretty much have the same thing all the time and it was never home-cooked well. Jasmine had never really got the chance to peruse in her cooking abilities at school either since the house elves did everything.

So far Jasmine had already spent about 3 days in Mystic Falls, she had moved into one of the houses that was a couple of streets down from the nearest high school.

With another groan she lifted herself up by her hands so her body was upright, her hands swipe over her eyes to get rid of the sleep. Her hair felt twisted and tied together as it went down her back.

Her legs flung over the side of her bed and she stood up, cracking her back as her spine stretched upwards with her arms.

With a lazy yawn she took a few steps over to her draws beside her on-suite bathroom and got out a pair of denim black skinny jeans, a forest green tank top and a cream waterfall cardigan. After the war she had gone out on her own and spent some money on herself, everything from new muggle clothing to even a new haircut that didn't make her hair look like a bird nest. Her philosophy was that if she was going to start up a new life somewhere new, then she was going to start fresh.

She wasn't cutting herself completely off from the Wizarding World, but she only went to Diagon Alley when she really needed too. Obviously, she promised to visit Hermione and Ron at least twice a month when she didn't have school work that needed doing.

Teddy, her godson. He would be nearly 2 soon, Andromeda had insisted that he stay with her and Jasmine was fine with that – but she wanted to either have Teddy at her place every so often or go over to Andromeda to look after him at least once a month. Jasmine wasn't about to leave her only godson alone, especially when a lot of the deaths from the war weighed on her shoulders whether or not anyone would blame her anyway.

It took her about half an hour to get washed and dressed before she made her way down the stairs; her wand secure in her flat-foot black boots – pressing against her lower leg. Her hair was styled with her bangs to the side but they weren't falling into her face, the rest was in flimsy curls that made her style look natural.

As her feet landed firmly on the ground floor a small meow was heard from one of her sofas. It was soft yet quiet, but it was a familiar sound to Jasmine. Jasmine's head turned towards her small living room and laying on one of her corner sofa's was a small kitten laying in a ravel of blankets that she had placed there especially for the feline to sleep in.

Mittens, she was a small kitten – the lady at 'Magical Menagerie' had told Jasmine that the poor kitten would only grow a bit bigger since she was the runt of the litter. It was one of the first things that drew Jasmine to her, Mitten's was the odd one out of all the kittens so that was the one she picked in the end. Mittens had been the new 'mini' Potter for nearly a month now, after the war and everything had settled down – Jasmine felt alone in her little apartment in London. Hedwig had given her life to protect her from that killing curse over a year ago now, her heart yearned for Hedwig to be back but she knew there was no way to get her long-loved feathered owl back.

The little kitten was practically described by her name, on her four paws her white – like they had mitten socks on while her whole body was the same midnight colour as her own hair, and there was even a small patch of white running down her body from her nose to her stomach.

Mittens backside extended as she stretched her body with a soft meow before straightening up again and laying her serene blue, pebble eyes on Jasmine. 'Meow-' She exclaimed as her paws bounced on the sofa as she tried to get over to her owner.

Jasmine chuckled softly and picked the feline up, Mittens happily purred into her arms as her nose scratched itself on human skin – making her arm tickle a little bit. Jasmine rolled her eyes playfully, "I know – I know," She sighed, a small smile reaching her lips as she carried her begging kitten into the kitchen. "I'll get you some breakfast now, then I have my first day at a muggle school." Her speech turned into a grumble, she was not looking forward to Muggle School at all.

Unfortunately, Hermione thought it would be best for her to get in at least a couple of years of muggle school towards her schedule, mostly because Jasmine herself had said that she didn't want to get a magical type of job, at least not any time soon because of who she was 'The Girl who Lived'.

Jasmine reached into the small cupboard by the side of the kitchen window and pulled out the food that was necessary for cats, she spooned the right amount into the small cat bowl and placed it on the kitchen island. Mittens jumped out of her arms and began to purr louder at she gobbled all the remaining food in her dish.

Jasmine twisted her body around and grabbed a box of cereal from the side counter, she poured in about half a bowl full and covered it with a half-cup of milk. She missed the wizarding food she would have every morning at Hogwarts, but she was too old for it now and it just didn't feel right to be there anymore after everything she's done. Besides, the children who would go there would be too interested in her, rather than their actual school work which meant Jasmine had to deny Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall's invitation.

Professor Snape, her dreaded potions master had been upped to being the second in command of Hogwarts while McGonagall was made Headmaster. After the war there had been a change in her and Snape's relationship, he had become more opening to her as he ignored the fact that she was still the daughter of his Rival, James Potter. The night Jasmine had gone down to the docks and seen Nagini nearly kill him she had saved him by giving him something she had been saving for a while. When Nagini had gone with her master she had come out from her hiding place with Ron and Hermione. Snape gave her his memories, the secrets Dumbledore had hidden from her the whole time – her heart still felt slightly betrayed by the one she had looked up to most during all her school years. It was safe to say that Snape had no longer felt obligated to do the Dark Lord's work as a double agent, he helped her take down the dark side once and for all, something her mother would have wanted for him.

Jasmine was jolted out of her thoughts by a small wet nose nudging her in the arm, she looked down to see Mitten's glancing between her and the small wall clock that was hanging on the wall beside her. Her eyes widen when she saw that she needed to leave now, she still had to grab her timetable and everything. "Bloody hell!" She yelped, accessing her inner Weasley.

Jasmine placed her empty bowl and spoon into the kitchen sink, planning on washing it out later while hoping Mitten's doesn't do what she always does and licks it clean for her anyway. She would wash it with her dinner stuff later on, but right now she needed to leave for school.

Jasmine rushed over to her sofa chair and grabbed the shoulder bag that was lying there ready to be taken, inside had a large folder that could hold all the different subjects she would be taking this year and anything she needed like pens and pencils. Also a muggle phone! Hermione had said that this was a must-have, especially when she was going to be living in America – they needed a way to contact each other too.

"Bye, Mitten's!" She yelled as her feet stepped quickly out of the front door and locked it with the set of keys she has hidden in her school bag, "Don't eat any mice!" Mitten's had grown the tendency to sneak out of the house and find her way to grab a juicy mouse, Jasmine had to scold her a couple of times for doing that but it's not like she could stop it from happening anyway, Mitten's was a natural mouse catcher – that would have been helpful with Pettigrew all those years ago come to think of it.

Jasmine ran over to the driver's side of the blue, Ford Anglia and backed out of the drive and headed her way to the school she was going to be studying at. The Weasley's had given the 'flying' car to her when they found out she was leaving the country, it was basically a going away present since they were sure she wasn't going to try and fly the car at any time – well, she couldn't anyway; the flying ability had been destroyed when the twins decided to take it for another joy ride a couple of months ago around the ruins of Hogwarts. Jasmine was a little disappointed at the flying ability not working but she would rather have her new Firebolt to fly on though. Her old one had been destroyed when they were evading the deatheaters on the way to the Weasley's burrow, it had been a big loss in her heart to see yet another one of her beloved broom sticks be destroyed. Apart from the friends – she had lost everything in those years before the war ended.

Jasmine parked up in one of the few available spots in the school's parking lot when she got there. She could see almost a hundred kids either around her age, or a bit lower walking around the grounds as the school's bell hadn't rung yet. With a small nervous breath she got out the car, her bad strapped to her shoulder as she did so.

She didn't notice until the car was locked and her eyes went back to the school, everyone was staring in her direction. She gulped slightly, she never did like the attention and this wasn't the best way she wanted to start school.

With her head down her feet guided her way towards the entrance of the school, walking her to find the administration's office. The amount of stares she was getting immediately brought her back to her first year at Hogwarts; except the amount of whispers about her being 'The Girl who Lived' were down to zero since no one here knew about magic or the supernatural.

Jasmine was so busy trying to move away from prying eyes that she didn't realise she was heading into someone until she felt her body collide with another solid body. Her backside was about to tumble to the floor until her forearms were grabbed with a pair of slightly colder, calloused hands. "Oh!" She exclaimed, regaining her balance before looking up at her tumbling saviour.

When Jasmine looked up she was met with the sight of a slightly taller boy with light brown hair, he wore black shaded glasses over his eyes and his clothing were sort of like he was trying to look cool but it was a natural style to him. "Sorry." She apologised with a grimace, her co-ordination had gotten better over the years but this was really an embarrassing start.

The guy pulled of his shades and closed them as he slowly let go of her forearms, "No, it's my fault. I should have seen you coming." He shook his head.

Jasmine gave him a small smile and glanced beside her, seeing an office lady sitting at a desk and just noticing that he had just come out of there too. "You're new too?" She questioned, pointing her finger to the small office.

His head drifted to the room before making a chuckle, "Yeah," He replied, "By your accent I'm guessing you're new as well?"

Jasmine nodded, "England, born and bred and yes, I'm starting today." Her eyes widen for a second, realising that she hadn't even introduced herself, "Oh, I'm Jasmine. Jasmine Potter." Holding out her hand for him to shake.

He nodded, a pleasant smile filling his face, "Stefan Salvatore." He introduced himself as he shook her hand in greeting. He looked past her, "I should probably let you get your stuff, I'm sure the bell will be ringing soon." He stepped out of the way of the office so she would be able to walk past him. He looked at her like he was reminiscing in something, but Jasmine couldn't get why.

"Right!" Jasmine blurted out, tapping her head a little as if she was trying to get her brain working, "I better do that." She was about to walk off but she turned back to him, "Maybe I'll see you around in class?" She noted that he looked about her age, maybe a tiny bit younger.

Stefan nodded, "Definitely." He turned, giving her one last smile before turning around to head to his first class.

Jasmine walked into the office, something twisting inside of her in recognition for Stefan but pushed it down – she had never seen him before in her life, her gut must be wrong this time. She came up to the office lady who was typing away at her computer, "Hi," Jasmine spoke, she had to remind herself that Dudley wouldn't be here this time which meant a less chance of getting bullied like she did in primary school. "I'm Jasmine Potter, I'm supposed to be transferring here today."

The lady smiled at her before gathering the timetable and map that was needed for her studies. Before she left England, Hermione had helped her gain an emancipation contract for herself and all the documents she would need to last a couple of years in a muggle school. She had no legal family left – unless you count the Dursley's of course but the last time she saw them was when they left pivot drive, a few days before her 17th birthday.

Jasmine grabbed the documents from the lady and thanked her before heading out towards the hall again; looking down at her personal time-table she saw a Mr. Tanner on her schedule and a bunch of other classes she would be attending

~ 8 ~

Jasmine had found a spare seat in her new History class with the teacher Mr. Tanner. The boy she met earlier sat to her left side, he seemed to be checking out the brunette sitting a few seats forwards from where they were. The girl had long straight hair, brown doe eyes and there was a depressing sadness deep inside her eyes that Jasmine was all too familiar with. Loss.

On her desk she held a ball-point pen while her pad of paper was out, the last few nights she had been researching and catching up on the town's history. If this was going to be her new home for at least for a couple of years, then she would have to know everything about it like she did with the Wizarding World when her new adventure had begun.

Mr. Tanner stood at the front of the class and the way he spoke reminded Jasmine of Professor Snape, just without the long greasy hair and long black robes that would scrape against the ground as he walked. Mr. Tanner's posture was straight and his hands were wringed together as his eyes narrowed over anyone, he was trying to find the next juicy victim like Snape would do. "Once our home state of Virginia joined Confederacy in 1861 it created a tremendous amount of tension within the state-" Jasmine lost interest in his voice as her gaze looked down at her pad as she begun to doodle. It was like 'History of Magic' all over again but this time there was no dumb ghost as the teacher so she would never get away with it anymore.

She swore she felt a pair of eyes looking at her but decided to ignore it, thinking it was just someone wondering who she was as the teacher never properly introduced her to the class.

~ 8 ~

"Hey!" Jasmine heard a call from behind her as she was about to pass her car, she turned to the voice. Jasmine narrowed her eyes for a moment before recognising the girl who was running towards her, it was that Bonnie girl. She was about the same height as herself but a bit smaller while her skin was a lot on the darker scale and her hair was between a dark brown with a few tints of a dark red mixed in.

Jasmine frowned for a second, she hadn't actually talked to the girl yet – but then again Mr. Tanner and the other teachers never did tell the class who she was exactly, they just ordered her to the assigned seat left out for her. "Umm, hi?" Jasmine spoke in more of a question, she had already halted as the darker skinned girl walked up to her.

"Hi!" Bonnie chirped, her hand putting her own bag securely on her shoulder a bit more, "You're the British girl, right? Jasmine Potter?"

Jasmine nodded, "Yeah, you're Bonnie," She saw Bonnie's questioning look, probably wondering how she knew her name when they hadn't even spoken yet, "I overheard that brunette girl call you that so it was an automatic assumption." She explained, before frowning as she tried to figure out why Bonnie had come to speak with her.

"Oh!" Bonnie grinned, "Well, I was just wondering if you wanted to come down to this place called 'The Mystic Grill' today after school?" She asked, there was hope laced in her voice as she spoke, "You can hang out with us, it's were all the teenagers go these days." A chuckle ended the statement.

Jasmine pursed her lips in thought for a moment, she honestly didn't want to because it felt unfamiliar to be hanging around with people who weren't Hermione or Ron – but then again, they did make her promise to find some new friends while she was in America. "Okay," She nodded, with acceptance. "I'll meet you there then?"

Bonnie nodded, a smile lighting up her face, "Sure, be there by 7:30. I'll introduce you to some people." With that she turned around and walked in the other direction leaving Jasmine there to continue walking back to her own car. She didn't even notice the large black crow sitting on one of the other vehicles, tilting its head at her in confusion.

~ 8 ~

Jasmine arrived to 'The Grill' at about 7:25 after putting on some clean clothing that was similar to this morning's attire, her small going-out bag strapped over her shoulder as she walked in through the entrance doors.

When she first walked into the building, she couldn't help but feel like it was similar to 'The Three Broomsticks', but here there is nothing magical about it and there was no butterbeer – speaking of it now, she missed it a lot.

Her eyes wandered around the establishment and after a moment they pointed to one of the corners where she saw Bonnie waving over to her with a relieved look on her face. Jasmine sent the dark-skinned girl a small smile before walking over to her, when she got over to the table Bonnie was sitting at – she noticed three other bodies sitting there as her own sat itself in the empty chair. Stefan and Elena were also at the table, but there was another girl there she had seen around school a couple of times today. The girl looked very perky and stylish, her slightly dark-toned blonde hair curled to perfection and she had the look of how someone popular would be like. "Jasmine!" Bonnie greeted, then turned to look between the other three and pointed as she introduced everyone, "This is Caroline, Elena and Stefan."

Stefan smiled at Jasmine like Elena while Caroline wore a small frown as if she hated the fact that the raven head now had all the attention when she was in the middle of her cute-guy investigation.

"Hi," Jasmine sent them a small wave before placing her hands together, wringing them in nervousness as all the attention was centred on her once again, just like at the school this morning, "Umm, what's going on then?" She asked, hoping to direct the attention away from her.

Bonnie who sat beside her, turned to her, "We were doing our compulsory investigation, between you and Stefan." She told the girl bluntly.

Jasmine raised an eyebrow, she didn't like the sound of that, "Oh-" Was all she had to say, she didn't want people to know about her – there wasn't really much to tell when there were only muggles involved.

Caroline regained her sunny smile and turned back to Stefan, "So, you were born in Mystic Falls?" She questioned, her hands her wrapped together under her chin as she tried to find out more about the newest cute boy that would soon be in her wake.

"Mm-hm." Stefan nodded, "I moved when I was still young." He turned to Jasmine, "What about you?" He asked, making everyone turned to the girl in question once again.

Jasmine just shrugged, "I lived in Surrey, but most of the time I was up in Scotland for School purposes." She didn't go into much detail, "It was a boarding school."

"Parents?" Caroline interrupted, her gaze not lifting from Stefan.

Stefan tried to look a little upset, "My parents passed away." He turned his eyes to Elena who held sympathy in her own, "I'm sorry." She placed a hand on his, in a comforting manner.

Jasmine decided to stay quiet as nothing was directed towards her, what was the point in saying that you had no parents when she wasn't asked directly – and what would she say anyway? 'My parents died by the hands of Lord Voldemort because I was chosen within a prophecy'? That would just prove her to be nuts. She'll probably go with them having being murdered when she was a baby and leave it at that, she didn't want to get into that kind of talk right now or ever, really.

"Any siblings?" Elena wondered this time. She was still looking at Stefan after her comforting tone spoke for herself; when she placed her hand on his when he said about his dead parents.

Stefan grinned slightly, "None that I talk to." Jasmine realised that there was a two way statement in what he just said; she was leaning towards the situation where he had a brother or sister he doesn't speak to/see anymore.

Jasmine had always craved to have either a brother or a sister, an older one who would protect her from things but she had always been an only child and it would stay that way. She was sure that if there was no war on all together, then it would have been likely that she would have had either a brother or a sister a couple of years after she was born – maybe she would have even been just a regular witch then? Besides, being who she was 'The Chosen One' had a lot of drawbacks in her situation, if she did have a brother or sister at the time – then they would have surely been in danger or killed by Voldemort and the Deatheaters. "I live with my Uncle." He finished.

Caroline looked a little peeved that Stefan was still gazing into Elena's innocent doe eyes but kept her cool anyway, "So, Stefan," She tried again to gain his attention, "If you're new, you don't know about the party tomorrow."

Bonnie glanced between Jasmine and Stefan, "It's a back-to-school thing at the falls," She told them, using her finger to roll the straw around in her glass idly. She mostly spoke to Jasmine though, ever since the raven-haired girl had walked into the school today – it felt like there was this energy pulling her to Jasmine. She felt safe and content in the new girl's presence.

"Are you going?" Stefan directed his question to Elena once again, anyone could see that Caroline was getting more than ticked off that she wasn't getting that attention from Stefan instead.

Bonnie grinned, seeing the opportunity for Elena, "Sure, she is!" She nodded towards Stefan, "So are you, Jasmine." Her head turned to the girl between her and Stefan.

Jasmine let a little amused chuckle leave her lips, "I guess I have no choice now." She murmured. Jasmine couldn't help but feel a strange vibe radiating off Bonnie, it felt magical but that couldn't be right. If Bonnie was a wand-wielder like herself, then she would be off studying at one of the Wizarding Schools in America by now – not in a pesky muggle school.

"So, Jasmine." Stefan spoke up, finally lifting his head from looking at Elena and now towards the British girl, "Why did you move from England?" He asked, it was like there was something that he was trying to make sense in his head.

"Umm," Jasmine started, running a hand through her long hair but stopped quickly when she noticed everyone staring at her forehead. She made an internal groan as she remembered her obvious scar, the one Voldemort gave her when she was one years old nearly 17 years ago now.

"What is that?" Caroline's voice upped a couple of notches, her voice coming our rather rudely as her eyes peeled at Jasmine's forehead, "It looks like a lightning bolt." She stated the obvious, not seeming to notice Bonnie and Elena's looks that would tell her to stop before it was too late.

Jasmine bit her lip, feeling the strong urge to run out of there and go home, "It's a scar." She muttered before hastily picking up her bag from the floor and throwing it over her shoulder as she stood up, "I have to go, a lot to catch up on since I'm new and everything." She didn't even say a goodbye and just walked out of the building as her hand tried to cover the horrible lightning bolt scar.

As Jasmine walked out, she didn't even catch Stefan's concerned eyes following her every move as she walked out of the doors.

~ 8 ~

Jasmine had found herself sitting, slumped slightly in her classroom chair – she was in History again. Her right hand held her ball-point pen as she traced around a design of a black, hairy dog – more importantly, it was Padfoot. Her mind had wandered while Mr. Tanner spoke to the class, she had already read all the necessary material when went home early from 'The Grill's' conversation.

Last night, when Caroline called out her scar it had brought back all the memories of her past and she just had the strong urge to get out of there. She didn't want to burden anyone with her own troubles, people had their own to deal with and besides – the only people she could really talk to about those things were a witch like her, from the Wizarding World.

Jasmine brought her head up from her completed sketch just as Mr. Tanner started to talk about 'The Battle of Willow Creek', she sighed – battles and wars were definitely not something she liked either talk about or listen to – again it brought back up all the horrible memories of her practically marching her fellow students and her school teachers to war. The thing Dumbledore had coerced her into doing, even after she 'died'.

"The Battle of Willow Creek took place at the end of the war in our very own Mystic Falls," Mr. Tanner began, a small grin forming on his face – just knowing that he'd be able to rat some of his students out today. "How many casualties resulted in this battle?" He questioned, moving his body to the front of his desk before leaning on it. His eyes wandered across the room for his first victim, "Miss Bennett?" Bonnie's head poked up, her face looking completely void of recognition – she had no idea the actual answer was.

Jasmine frowned in sympathy, Bonnie was on the hot seat now - like Professor Snape had done to her, many times in the past, "Um…a lot?" Bonnie cringed, not liking the displeased face of the teacher, "I'm not sure. But, like a whole lot."

Tanner scowled, "Cute becomes dumb in an instant, Miss Bennett." He drawled, looking straight at her while Bonnie sunk lower in her seat, as if she was trying to become invisible all of a sudden. He looked around the room again and set his gaze upon Matt, "Mr. Donovan!" Matt looked up, "Would you like to take this opportunity to overcome your jock stereotype?"

Matt shook his head, not bothered, "It's ok, Mr. Tanner," He shrugged, "I'm cool with it." The class let out laughs, Jasmine let a small one out as well. At least if she got a detention with the worst Mystic High teacher, then she wouldn't be scrubbing cauldrons all night for the punishment.

Tanner pursed his lips, he didn't like it when his students tried to act like smart-asses. "Miss Gilbert!" He announced, turning his head to the long-haired brunette, "Surely you can enlighten us about one of the town's most historical events."

Elena opened her mouth like a fish for a second before shaking her head, "I'm sorry," She apologised, not knowing what the answer was, "I don't know."

Mr. Tanner's eyes instantly narrowed at her, "I was willing to be lenient last year for obvious reasons, Elena." He spoke while Jasmine took a look at Elena as he went on. Jasmine saw pain in the girl's eyes again, she shook her head with pursed lips suddenly getting annoyed that this teacher seemed to like causing his students pain, "But the personal excuses ended with summer break."

Jasmine leaned back in her chair and crossed her arms over her chest, she couldn't help but call out the right answer as it slipped from her lips, "There were 346 casualties; unless you count all the local civilians that also died." Her mouth twitched into a small smirk when she saw Tanner look at her this time, but his eyes showed slight annoyance and disbelief that she had known the answer.

"That's correct." Tanner finally got the words out, "Miss?"

"Potter." Jasmine's accent being more distinct as she uttered her last name.

The teacher nodded, now remembering that she was one of the transfer students other than the Salvatore boy. "The British girl, huh?" But something seemed to click in his head, as if knowing that she had gotten something wrong in her answer, "Except of course, there were no civilian casualties in this battle."

Jasmine frowned for a second, she was sure there were civilian casualties. Her head seemed to be in its own thoughts until it was jogged out by Stefan sitting beside her, "Actually sir, there were 27," Jasmine turned to him as he glanced at her, speaking up, "Jasmine got it right - confederate soldiers fired on the church, believing it to be housing weapons. They were wrong, it was a night of a great loss." There was a pause where Mr. Tanner suddenly looked stumped at what to say next but Stefan continued, "The founder's archives are in the Civil Hall if you'd like to brush up on your facts, Mr. Tanner."

All the class made 'Oooh' sound and revealed grins on their faces, Jasmine had to face her head down for a moment to stop herself from letting out another laugh of amusement at the teachers dismay. It had been awhile since anything has made her truly amused, the last big thing would probably have to be was when Malfoy was turned into a bleach blonde ferret by 'Professor Moody', among other small things that happened throughout the years with Hermione and Ron. Maybe Muggle School wouldn't be too bad after all?

~ 8 ~

Jasmine stood between Bonnie and Elena, holding one of the red plastic cups full of the substance; beer. She had come to the party with Bonnie since she had no idea where to even go for this event, and she didn't fancy being lost – even if she did have her trusted 11" Holly and Phoenix feather wand. She wore a pair of jean shorts, a flowing dark ocean blue tank top and a black jacket that would keep her warm if the temperature dropped too low. Her hair was in ringlets that fell down to a couple of inches above her elbows.

On the way to the party, she had asked Elena both briefly and hesitantly as she sat in the back seat of Bonnie's car about why she was so sad lately. Elena had told her about her own parents dying back on the Wickery Bridge that led out of town – she had been the only one to survive the crash, she said that it must have been some kind of miracle because apparently she was laying on the grassy bank when someone found her.

Jasmine took a small sip of the disgusting liquid from the plastic cup, it tasted so bad but there was nothing else to drink and besides there hasn't really been a chance where she could try to let lose before. Butterbeer had never really had an effect on her, so she was interested to see what the muggle alcohol would do – whether or not it would make her stinking drunk in a sense; not that she wanted to get drunk completely of course.

This party down at the falls was definitely a lot different from the parties at Hogwarts she had been too, there was a ghost one back in year two and Professor Slughorn's various parties throughout year 6. Oh, and can't forget the wedding reception that was destroyed near the end by deatheaters – that was not fun at all and the ball during the three tasks the year Voldemort came back.

It was about 10:30pm as Bonnie, Elena and Jasmine stood together in a circle. Bonnie was talking about how smitten Stefan was with Elena and vice versa. "Just admit it Elena." Bonnie nudged Elena, a tinkle in her eye showed that she knew that Elena had fallen for the new guy, and hard. Jasmine liked him, she had only talked to him once, which was when she bumped into him at the office door but; there was something both familiar and safe about him. Ever since she had arrived in Mystic Fall's she couldn't help but feel like she was meant to be here, right here - right now.

Elena sighed, "Okay," Giving in as she waved her nearly empty cup around a little in acceptance, "So, he's a little pretty."

Jasmine grinned, "He seems to be really smitten with you," Jasmine commented, getting both girls to look at her; but she just shrugged at them, "Oh – come on," She rolled her eyes, "The guy couldn't stop staring at you throughout class yesterday or today. I'm thinking its love at first sight." Honestly, Jasmine didn't know whether she believed in 'Love at first sight' or not, sure - you could feel an attraction to a certain person and later on it could lead to something more. Like with Cedric, she had a crush on him throughout her third year of Hogwarts and when it came to the fourth year, she finally found out that he also had a crush on her too. Jasmine had really thought that he might be 'the one', but it didn't last very long because he was murdered in front of her eyes by none other than Lord Voldemort during the third task.

"And he has that romance-novel stare." Bonnie finished, looking straight at Elena. She didn't notice Jasmine's mode rapidly decline as the rave head indulged in her own thoughts. She cleared her throat and lowered her voice, changing it to a creepy voice, "Stefan looked deep into her eyes, piercing her very soul." Jasmine chuckled with them, shaking out her depressing thoughts once again.

Bonnie looked around at the gathering people talking to each other as Elena and Jasmine took another sip from their plastic beer cups, "So where is he?" She wondered, Elena had said that he was coming to the party around now – so shouldn't he be here by now?

Elena shrugged, looking around as well but her face etched in concern, "I don't know." She admitted, folding one of her arms across her chest as a nervous feeling crawled up inside her - wondering if he had stood her up.

Jasmine glanced around as well, trying to place Stefan's figure in the crowd but she couldn't see him, "I'm sure he'll be here, Elena." She assured the brunette, noticing how nervous she had become.

Elena nodded, trying to take the reassurance but turned to Bonnie with a crazy idea, "Come on Bon, you're the psychic one. You tell me."

Bonnie scoffed with a playful smile, "Right, I forgot."

Jasmine swallowed the last of her beer so she didn't choke on it, before turning to Bonnie with confusion and hidden shock plastered on her face, "Psychic?" She questioned, could Bonnie really be a witch like her instincts were telling her yesterday? Didn't Hermione say something a couple years ago about reading on a different kind of witches in America? She would definitely have to research this when she got home tonight – providing she wasn't drunk or tired.

Bonnie turned to her with a nod, "Yeah, my Gram's says I'm a witch - so that means I'm psychic," She rolled her eyes at the stupidity at the statement – she swore her Grams got crazier and crazier every time she went over there. She turned back to Elena, "Okay, give me a second. Grams says I need to concentrate." Jasmine watched on with curious eyes, wondering if this was actually going to work.

"Wait!" Elena exclaimed, holding up a finger as an idea came to her, "You need a crystal ball." She turned on her feet and grabbed one of the empty beer bottles from the floor that was just laying around. Turning back around, she held it up for Bonnie to hold when she was ready to start, "Ta-da."

Bonnie shook her head with a chuckle before gripping the bottle tightly with Elena. Suddenly, her face seemed to go rigid and emotionless as she stared into nothing, Elena and Jasmine both shared a concerned look for their friend.

After a second Bonnie's hand came off the bottle with a start, like she had been burned by the bottle, "That was weird." She breathed, looking up at Elena but also glancing at Jasmine as she did so. "When I touched you, I saw a crow."

"What?" Jasmine looked at Elena's face, she could see the girl looked both shocked and little confused. Had Elena seen this so-called crow?

"A crow-" Bonnie continued, remembering everything she saw in the small 'vision', "There was fog, a man." She shook her head trying to throw away everything away as she saw how freaked out Elena was, "I'm drunk," Bonnie protested, snatching the beer bottle from the brunette, "It's the drinking. There's nothing psychic about it." She turned to Jasmine, "I'm going to get a refill, so I'll find you later." Bonnie turned and left before anyone could get another word in.

Jasmine looked both concerned for Bonnie but also interested, seeing visions when she touched people was certainly not normal – at least for muggles or a wand-wielder unless you count a seer in the Wizarding World. There had to be something supernatural about Bonnie, maybe she really was another type of witch. She was nearly a hundred percent sure that Hermione had said something about them before – but before now, there was really no interest to listen to the subject.

Both girls watched as Bonnie stalked away towards the beer table. As they turned back round Elena jumped when Stefan was found standing there while Jasmine just stood in her place, not looking remotely surprised. Both during the war and all her crazy adventures with Ron and Hermione had done a number on her reaction abilities and reflex muscles, so seeing Stefan there didn't really push her over the edge with surprises.

Stefan had frowned for a second when Jasmine never looked surprised to see him come out of the middle of no-where, it was like he was expecting her to do that anyway and she just confirmed something. "Hi." He greeted with a smile.

Jasmine bit her bottom lip, looking for an escape route – there was no way she was going to stay there while those two love-birds make googly-eyes at each other, "I'm going to look around," She announced, gaining both Stefan and Elena's attention, "You two should spend some time together." She gave them a small smile before walking in another direction, away from the forming love couple.

~ 8 ~

Jasmine sat on one of the wooden fences as she held another full cup of beer in her hand – really this was her second one from the whole night, the first one she had been finished when she left Elena and Stefan together. She hadn't had another sip from this new cup as her mind was too preoccupied with her thoughts once again. That seemed to happen a lot lately.

Her eyes just wandered around the party, she felt really lonely without her two best friends with her or even Draco Malfoy! She and Draco had finally made a small-friendship ever since she had saved his ass from getting roasted in the Room of Requirement. His father had also taken a turn for the good like his mother did, they had finally seen the light and helped to fix Hogwarts back to its original glory, all because they had realised that they needed a better life for their only son. But; in order for them to get off the Deatheater charges, they needed to offer up every single name they knew of whom was a Deatheater during both the first and second war, Snape had to do the same but he had a lot of hate mail from parents about him staying at Hogwarts as second in command.

She was too lost in her thoughts that she didn't even notice someone come up to her side, "Lost in your thoughts?" A male voice asked, her head snapped up. Her eyes blinking at the figure, it was Stefan.

"Oh, umm," Jasmine began, before nodding, "Yeah, I guess parties just really aren't my thing." She shrugged.

Stefan chuckled, leaning his back against the wooden fence she was currently sitting on, "I'm not really either," He admitted with a small smile.

There was a moment of silence before Jasmine looked around confused, "Where's Elena?" She asked. Last time she saw the girl was when she was talking on the bridge across the falls with Stefan.

"She went to find her brother, I think he's a bit drunk."

"Ahh," Jasmine nodded, understanding. She sympathized with Jeremey, he had just lost both his parents – it wasn't as bad as her situation in the long-run but her whole life was to do with losing people so it was almost like a second nature to her. It was her fault after all everyone she cared about died, all the guilt had crashed upon her that night when the war had finally finished; from everyone she had lost and then the remains of the sight which included both Lupin and Tonk's dead bodies. She had learned to push down all her emotions and deal with them piece by piece when she was ready, which probably wouldn't be any time soon. "He seems like a good kid underneath all those drugs and alcohol," Jasmine muttered, nodding her head. She was actually the Gilbert's neighbour; she had found out this morning when she saw Elena walk out the front door to get in Bonnie's car. "He'll find a way to live his life again."

Jasmine felt comfortable in Stefan's presence, it's like he was giving off a brother vibe that she got from all the Weasley brothers – it was weird because she had only met the guy yesterday and this was technically the second time they had really talked together.

Stefan looked like he was about to say something but was cut off by Elena's familiar voice, she was yelling, "Somebody help!" She screamed to the crowd. Jasmine's head shot up, her eyes looking over to the brunette and the little brother carrying an unconscious woman bridal-style in his arms, she could see a lining of blood around the side of the young girl's neck.

Jasmine instantly jumped onto her feet, placed the cup on the table near her and ran over to the injured girl's direction, dodging the amount of bodies in her way. Jasmine had learned a lot about caring for different wounds, both with and without a wand during the years. She had to cover up her own wounds when Dudley decided to play 'Punch the Potter' after school before she left for Hogwarts.

When Jasmine was finally able to get over to them, she shook off her own jacket and placed it against the girl's neck as Jeremy placed her on one of the Empty tables.

Jasmine looked up at the gathering crowd, "Everyone back up!" She ordered in a stern – nearly McGonagall voice, "Give the girl room to breathe and someone call an ambulance." The crowd backed up slightly but kept in reach so they could actually see what was happening. Her jacket and hands were getting covered in blood, but she didn't care – even when the painful memories started to pop up again in her mind when her vision caught the blood on her own skin. The boy, Tyler was telling everyone to get further back which she appreciated a lot at that moment.

She turned to Matt and Jeremy who seemed to know who this was, "Who is she?" She asked, softly as her hand stayed on the blood-covered jacket to keep the pressure on the bleeding wound.

"M-my sister, Vicki." Matt stuttered, he was scared that his little sister was bleeding to death in front of him but was thankful that the new British girl seemed to know what she was doing.

Elena came up beside her, "Something bit her," She told Jasmine, "There was a lot of blood where we found her."

Jasmine took a peek at the neck wound and her eyes widen at the sight of two small little holes beside one of the main neck veins. It was almost as if – no way! A vampire, she was in for a long research period when she got home - that was for sure.

"Vicki!" Matt exclaimed, "Come on, open your eyes!" He held the younger girl's hand while Jasmine continued to apply pressure to the wound again. Her mind racing as she wondered if her vampire theory was indeed correct.

Jasmine briefly looked up as she felt a familiar pair of eyes stare in her direction but mostly the eyes stayed on Vicki who was lying on the table in front of her, Stefan stood there in the middle of the crowd. Her eyebrows furrowed when she noticed he was walking back and under his eyes, she swore there were tiny black veins crawling down his skin under the eyes and the whites in his eyes start to go red.

~ 8 ~

About 30 minutes later the paramedics had arrived at the scene and taken over from Jasmine, they had given her jacket back thankfully and a pat on the back for the good job she did in keeping the blood in Vicki's body. She was sure that the blood could easily came off her jacket with a bit of magic, but only when she got home later.

As they load Vicki up she told Bonnie to go without her, saying that she had already got a ride home. But, really Jasmine was going to use her wand to apparate back to the house.

Jasmine strolled over to Elena and Jeremy, she glanced at the younger gilbert in thought.

As Elena walked off to make a call on her phone Jasmine walked over to the fence to stand next to Jeremy, "Hi." She started off but got nothing in reply. She didn't want to see this kid throw his life down the drain, or even do what she did by distancing himself from the people he cared about – she did that, and in the end she nearly lost her friends because of it. "You probably don't even know me, even though I helped Vicki, but I'm Jasmine." She turned to him with a grimace as she held up one of her bloody hands, "I would shake your hand but they aren't really clean right now." She put down her hand again and they were both lapped into silence.

"Thank you," He seemed to whisper to her but his head was still looking forwards so he didn't have to look at her full-on. Jasmine turned to him in slight confusion at what he was thanking her for, "Vicki, thank you for saving Vicki." He said more confidently.

Jasmine gave him a small smile, "It's okay…I know what you're going through, you know?" She spoke sadly, she felt him glace at her out of the corner of his eyes, "My parents died when I was a baby, they were murdered in the same house I slept in, until a friend found me in my cot." She paused, "When I was 15 - your age, I lost the one person who was left in my family and I was so angry, at myself, at everyone and it felt like I was the loneliest person on Earth until I realised I still had my friends." She looked at Jeremy, he seemed to be looking at her now, "But that's the difference between you and me Jeremy. You still have your aunt and sister, I have no family left unless you count my two best friends all the way back in England."

"It hurts so much." He choked out, it looked like he was holding back the tears in his eyes now.

Jasmine nodded, not even denying that, "It always will," He seemed a little shocked at how blunt she said that, usually people would just say everything will get better and the pain would go away, "But with every new day, became another memory and sooner or later - the memories will be able to push down all the hurt and suffering that was made when your parents died. And, sooner or later you have to get back to real life before your actions destroy your future." With that she pushed herself away from the fence and walked away, rubbing her arms as the night chill finally caught up to her. Her jacket was hung over her left arm as she walked towards the forest, but making sure no one actually saw her going in there.

~ 8 ~

Jasmine apparated to the edge of the forest, opposite her house. She walked across the street after she made sure no one had seen her do magic and unlocked her front door with the keys from her small going-out bag.

Walking in, she felt the security wards shiver with her presence – silently telling her that they were still going strong and that they hadn't been interrupted. Even though there probably won't be any danger from the magical folk coming after her anymore, she wanted to stay safe and know she was. 'Constant Vigilance' as Professor Moody would say all the time.

Jasmine felt drained of the days activities and the cup of beer she had beforehand didn't help much either. Just as she threw her going-out bag onto the sofa and her bloody jacket to the side where she knew he stains wouldn't reach anywhere else, she heard a small 'meow' coming from her feet.

She looked down to see Mittens sitting on her bum, looking up with those very cute eyes that were great at begging for food, in her mouth was a rolled up newspaper that someone must have left on the porch while she was out at the party. Jasmine chuckled as she heaved up the small feline and grabbed the paper from the kitten's mouth. "What have you go here?" She questioned as her feet walked them both into the kitchen and placed Mitten's on the counter.

Jasmine rolled out the newspaper and looked at the front page to see if there was anything interesting going on in the muggle world. Her eyes scanned the page before they halted at an article in the right corner, they were talking about 'another animal attack'. Her mind read through the parts the writer had talked about, all the bodies had been drained of blood.

Her mind instantly drifted back to the party with that girl, Vicki. It had basically been the situation for her as well, but it was like she was just left for show by the 'animal'. Her conclusion at that time was a vampire's doing, and the face of Stefan popped up in her head. The way those black veins dropped beneath his eyes and the whites turning red.

"Stefan Salvatore-" She whispered to herself, suddenly feeling like she had heard that name before somewhere when she was researching on the history of Mystic Falls. "The boarding house-" Jasmine realised, he was a Salvatore living at the boarding house – there was a video about a murder happening there over 50 years ago she had found when she was looking into the founders of Mystic Falls. He had been the man standing behind the building, watching his 'uncle' get wheeled away in a body bag.

Jasmine blinked, finally putting all the pieces together, "Stefan Salvatore's a vampire." The part that stumped her though was the fact that Stefan was either with Elena or with herself while Vicki was getting chomped on in the woods – so the logical theory would be that there was another vampire in town other than Stefan. Providing that Stefan can confirm her theory to begin with, but she needed to make sure he was a safe vampire. She always judged someone by who they are, not what they are. She had learned that with Professor Lupin in third year.

The sunlight was another issue as well, how was Stefan able to walk in the sunlight? All the myths say that they were supposed to burn in the sunlight meaning they were nightwalkers but Stefan was doing it without a care in the world.

Jasmine shook her head as she placed a hand on her forehead, feeling a headache coming on from all this thinking and the beer mixed with her brain cells didn't help. "Mittens, time for bed." She told the kitten, watching with a small grin as the small fluff-ball bounced its way to the sofa Jasmine had found her on every morning for the past month.

She got up from the kitchen stool she had sat on and walked up the stairs, leaving all the paperwork lying on her kitchen counter – promising herself to sort it out in the morning. When she got into her bedroom, she quickly dressed herself in a pair of black pyjama shorts and a purple tank top.

After brushing her teeth and turning off the lights, Jasmine crawled into her warm bed and as soon as her head hit the pillow - her body and mind fell asleep.

**Well, nearly 10,000 words for 'Pilot' I am very pleased with myself. Hehe. I think I'm liking the whole episodes together actually which I'm happy about. I hope you liked it!**

**Follow, Fav and Review!**


	3. Night of the Comet

**The Italic part is the conversation between Hermione and Jasmine!**

**Oh, and little Teddy will make an appearance - hehe.**

**Harry Potter crossover Vampire Diaries | Reborn | Night of the Comet**

_Jasmine held the muggle device to her ear after she punched in the number her best friend Hermione was to be using. She had been up since 5 in the morning, going over everything that she had found out about this town so far. Between vampires and witches - there seemed to be quite a lot hidden beneath the cracks. _

_In 1864, the Fell Church fire killed 27 people – but when she looked back at the events properly; there were more than a dozen animal attacks happening around Mystic Fall at that time – after the Fell Church fire – it just stopped, it was like the 'animals' had disappeared. So, logic told her that those 27 people that were trapped in that fire; could have very well been vampires that were making the town their buffet._

_As for the witches' situation, she had found out that there was a witch massacre around the same time too, dozens of girls who were claiming to be witches were sent to the stake to be burned for their sins and punishment for meddling with the supernatural. _

_Her mind was still ringing around the possible idea that Bonnie was indeed a witch, the subject that the girl's grandmother had talked about – meaning that the Grandmother would also a qualified witch. Jasmine knew that the vibe she got from Bonnie, was different to the one she would get when she met a new wand-wielder. Besides wand-wielder typically like to stay in the European side of the world, although there were always a couple of extras stranded across the globe._

"_Hello?" A familiar voice called through the speaker, the voice she hadn't heard in so long, "Who is this?"_

_Jasmine smiled slightly, "Hey, Hermione. Guess who?"_

_There was a paused from the other side, "Draco Malfoy?" The voice seemed to be riddle with amusement, "Have you turned into a girl?" Hermione tried to conceal her giggles but wasn't able to._

_Jasmine rolled her eyes at the greeting, "Wow," She drawled, her smile still placed on her lips, "I feel insulted, there is no way I'm that bleach bouncing ferret." There was a moment of silence before both girls let out their laughs, they loved that memory. Even though they were on civil terms with the bleach haired boy – that didn't mean they couldn't make fun of their previous encounters that were turned into a funny moment. Exactly like the memory of Draco turning into be bouncing ferret by 'Professor Moody'._

_When their laughs finally turned down, Jasmine plonked herself on her couch with Mittens climbing onto her chest, curling herself up before falling back to sleep with a deep purr rumbling though her chest._

"_So," Hermione starts, "Not that's I'm pleased to finally be getting a call from you but what's up, this early in the morning for you – it can't just be to catch up." She spoke with a knowing tone. Jasmine shook her head, of course the witch knew- she was the brightest witch for every year in Hogwarts – in the century even - after Jasmine's own mother, Lily Evans._

"_Okay," Jasmine gave in, knowing she couldn't lie about the intention of this phone call, "Are there different types of witches?" She asked, saying it as bluntly as possible – it was one of her star traits. How else was she supposed to stun people into silence, like in her first year when they went to Professor McGonagall?_

_Jasmine heard a shuffle from the other end, "Jasmine, I already said sometime last year about the other type of witches-" She seemed to pause, Jasmine could almost picture Hermione rolling her eyes now, "You didn't listen, did you?" She guessed, but she was a hundred percent sure that she was indeed correct._

"_I did," Jasmine countered, feeling a little defensive but felt defeated when she heard an audible scoff on the other end, "Okay, so maybe I didn't listen to 'all' of it. But I remembered you mentioned something about them."_

_Hermione sighed from the other end, "Okay, I'll say it again but in simpler terms. The other type of witches are the ones that take their power from the earth. Wand-Wielders, like us - use the power locked inside our own cores but Earth-Borrowers, their all connected to nature – that's where they get their power from and they're mostly found around America-" She paused, "Have you found one?" Hermione voice upped in excitement at the possibility._

_Jasmine nodded, now knowing that there was a high chance that Bonnie and her grandmother were these 'Earth-Borrowers' – maybe Sirius has some books on them back at Grimmauld Place? "Maybe, but this girl Bonnie. She's younger than us Mione – maybe 17 but she has no idea about the supernatural. Her grandmother's told her she's a witch because she's beginning to show some power but Bonnie doesn't believe in it at all."_

_Jasmine could almost imagine Hermione sitting on her bed with a piece of parchment and pen in her hands, writing everything she hears down. "What's the power she shown?" _

_She thought back for a moment, the only real thing so far was the vision Bonnie had when she touched into Elena's past. "When she touched Elena, another girl – she got a vision of some of that girl's past. I think it happened days before though because Elena seemed freaked that Bonnie saw that."_

"_What are you going to do?"_

_Jasmine shrugged, honestly not having an answer for that, "I don't know." She replied, "I'm a little nervous that her grandmother would recognise me though – I wouldn't be surprised if these 'Earth-Borrowers' knew about Voldemort's rise and falls. Which would mean they'd know about me since I was the one to both bring him back and tear him down."_

_Hermione went silent again, almost like she was thinking, "It's not your fault, Jazz." She spoke with sympathy, "You didn't willing give them your blood, it was forced. It's not your fault he came back and besides, he would have found a way anyway. Didn't that happen for almost every year in Hogwarts anyway?" The bushy haired girl questioned rhetorically._

_Jasmine shook her head, "Mione, I'm always going to feel responsible. I'm the chosen one and I always will be, whether he's gone or not." She glanced back at the clock in the kitchen – it was 7:24am. Jasmine frowned in sadness, knowing she was gonna have to leave for school in a couple of minutes, "I gotta go, I have school so I need to leave in a minute." _

"_Okay," Hermione's dropped voice spoke from the other end, "I'll make sure to tell Ron you called."_

_Jasmine nodded with a smirk, "And I'm sure you'll keep him plenty busy when he gets back from work." She teased, now imagining Hermione's face turning into a beetroot colour. "Bye." With that she hung up the phone with one last chuckle._

_Jasmine carefully placed the sleeping feline onto her made-up cat bed before getting up and grabbing her bag. Another school day was another day to see whether or not Stefan could be a trusted vampire._

~ 8 ~

Jasmine walked down the school hallway next to Caroline and Bonnie. She wore another pair of black skinny jeans, an ivory tank top and the jacket she wore yesterday – her hair was half up and half down but still styled in her natural curls.

When she had gotten to school, the blonde had immediately come over to her as she got out the car to apologise for how rudely she had asked about the scar on her forehead. Jasmine waved it off though, it was a harmless question in the muggle world anyway –to anyone who wasn't a wand-wielder and maybe an Earth-Borrower - it was just any old scar to them.

"I'm confused," Caroline spoke up, after Bonnie had just told her everything her Grams had told her. "Are you psychic or clairvoyant?"

"Technically," Bonnie held up a finger with a grin, "Gram's says I'm a witch. My ancestors were these really cool Salem witch chicks or something." She shrugged, "Grams tried to explain it, but she was looped on the liquor. I tuned out."

"Maybe she's right," Jasmine pitched in, getting confused glances from the two girls beside her. "Think about it," She begun, turning to them but making sure she didn't walk into anyone as they kept going down the hall, "People always say - that the truth always comes out of a drunk's mouth. If you're Grams was drunk then maybe she was telling the truth about everything – even the witch part."

Bonnie seemed to think about it for a second, but shook her head as if she wasn't willing to believe in the notion, "Nah, crazy family. Yes, I have. Witch, I really don't think so." She shook her head with a disbelieving chuckle.

Caroline made a dreaming grin cross her lips, "Well, feel free to conjure up the name and number of that guy from last night."

Jasmine frowned, "What guy?" She asked, she had already been home so there would have been no way to know about it. Bonnie and Caroline were the only ones together at the Grill.

Bonnie turned to her, "Apparently Caroline saw this cute guy with raven black hair like yours and the most gorgeous eyes in the room." She quoted, putting up sarcastic speech mark with her fingers in the air. Her head turned to Caroline, "I never saw him anyway, and you did."

Jasmine looked at Caroline, "Why didn't you just talk to him?"

Caroline shrugged with a guilty smile, "I was drunk." Jasmine and Bonnie laughed at her as she joined in too. The three of them continued down the hall to their next class - which they had together.

~ 8 ~

After school Jasmine drove all the way to the Salvatore building house where she knew Stefan was living with his 'Uncle Zack', it had only been a ten minute drive to find it.

When she parked up at the front, she realised that the boarding house itself and lot were massive –the size of it was amazing. The architecture looked very old as well but it seemed to be in a good standing position that could probably last several more lifetimes.

Jasmine stepped up to the front door and rung the antique bell that was hanging to the side of it, large ringing bell sounds seemed to echo through the large property. Not even a second after she rung it someone opened the door, her burrow frowned when she saw a guy standing there that she hadn't seen before. His hair was midnight black, his eyes were very brightly blue while he held a cocky smirk on his lips that looked like he used a lot. "Hello, Jasmine." He greeted when he saw her standing there in the front door – he looked at her with a knowing glance.

Jasmine narrowed her eyes at his behaviour. Who was this? "Hi, how did you know my name - when I don't even know yours?" She put a demanding tone in her voice, she didn't like the feeling she got from him right now – his demeanor screamed death and very unpleasant things. But, it was like Stefan again when she first met him – he seemed familiar but she'd remember that annoying smirk on his face from anywhere.

"I'm Stefan's brother, Damon." He looked her up and down as if he were reminiscing about something, "He's mention you to me, including what you look like obviously. Why? Didn't he tell you about me?" He put a hand to his chest, pretending to be hurt that he was a hidden piece in his brother's life.

'Brother?' Jasmine thought, 'That means he must be a vampire as well'. "He didn't mention any siblings," She began, but then remembered back at the Grill when she noticed the two way statement Stefan had told Elena, "But, he said something about no siblings that he talks to – or at least that's what I could imply from what he said."

Damon raised a curious eyebrow, "You seem smart," He observed bringing down his smirk slightly, "Why are you here then?"

She narrowed her eyes at him, "Actually I'd consider myself really smart for someone like me – especially when I realised what Stefan was – a vampire." He suddenly looked momentarily stunned as his eyes widen a little, "And, of course – if you're really his brother then you must be a vampire too."

Damon narrowed her eyes at her, but the cocky smirk had come back full-force, "So, you decided to come round to a house that holds two dangerous, murderous creatures?" He question, it was like he was adding up to how stupid that move was – that was one sure way to get you dead.

Jasmine just shrugged, "I'm curious, I love to learn new things." She quickly realised that if Stefan was the good brother and staying away from human necks – then this must be the vampire that's been creating all the 'Animal Attacks' in Mystic Falls. She had to speak with Stefan, but where was he? "So, where Stefan?" No willing to risk this guy snapping her neck in an instant although her gut told her he would never harm her.

Damon shrugged, not bothered, "Out, vampire stuff – you know. Probably eating Bambi as we speak." He tilted his head, "Wanna come in?" He waved his hand inside to the house, moving aside slightly so there was a way for her to walk in.

Jasmine shook her head, "No, thanks." She told him – finally knowing that Stefan was an animal drinker by Damon's 'Stefan's out' description, "Just tell Stefan to come and find me, later." With that she turned on her heels and walked back to her car – feeling Damon's eyes following her all the way. She was supposed to meet Caroline, Bonnie and Elena outside the Grill soon – they were going to be folding these leaflets for the Comet tonight. She wasn't going to go to the public event, but it was nice to help out with muggle things since most of her helping life was to do with saving the Wizarding World from crumbling under Voldemort.

~ 8 ~

"I was talking to Grams," Bonnie began as her hands folded a leaflet for the Night of the Comet event, "She said the comet is a sign of impending doom and the last time it passed over Mystic Falls, there was lots of death." She sat in between Caroline and Jasmine while Elena was opposite her. The table that they were on was outside the establishment as it's a nice and sunny day. "So much blood and carnage, it created a bed of paranormal activity."

Caroline snorted, "Mm, yeah-" She drawled, "And then you poured Grams another shot and she told you about the aliens."

Jasmine sighed, "Caroline," She started, she was a little annoyed that the blonde kept saying things like that, "Leave the rude comments alone, please." Caroline made a little huff before going back to her folding.

Bonnie sent Jasmine a grateful smile before they saw Caroline turn to Elena who had talked about Stefan coming over last night to talk. Jasmine wasn't worried anymore, if Stefan was on the animal blood then it's unlikely he'll try and drain someone he really likes. Which is Elena, of course.

"So then what?" Caroline grinned at Elena, hoping to get some juicy details about the Stefan/Elena night.

Elena sighed, "So then, nothing." She was a little disappointed by the end when he had to leave but overall it was a great night. They talked the whole time, he even had the book she's been wanting to read for a very long time and gave it to her this morning.

"You and Stefan talked all night?" Caroline exclaimed in disbelief, she would have gotten into bed with him within a couple of minutes if she had her way and Stefan wouldn't be able to say no to her. "There was no sloppy first kiss, or touchy-feely of any kind?"

Elena pursed her lips with a shake of her head, "Nope, we didn't go there."

Caroline leaned forwards, trying to discern whether or not her best friend was lying or not, "Not even a handshake?" But she could see that the brunette was telling the truth, "I mean – Elena, we are your friends, okay?" Jasmine smiled slightly to herself, she had friends in Mystic Falls. "You are supposed to share the smut."

"We just talked for hours." Elena sounded exasperated.

Caroline wasn't having it, "What is with the blockage?" She exclaimed, "I mean, it's easy – Boy likes girl, girls likes boy – sex."

Jasmine let out a chuckle by the blonde's blunt explanation. If that were true – she wouldn't be a virgin anymore because she would have had sex with Cedric. It didn't feel right anyway, sure – she really liked him (more than liked) but inside it didn't feel like a true-love companionship. That's what she wanted, but not anytime soon. "Profound, Caroline."

Suddenly, just as Jasmine finished folding another leaflet and placed it on the pile – Elena stood up from her chair with a determined look; which everyone at the table noticed. "Where are you going?" Bonnie asked, grinning slightly at the attitude her best friend was showing.

"Caroline's right." Elena stated, turning to Bonnie with a smile.

Jasmine raised her eyebrows when she saw the shocked faces that Caroline and Bonnie were wearing. This obviously doesn't happen a lot, agreeing with Caroline's extreme dating/sexual manner ideas.

"It is easy," The brunette continued, "If I sit here long enough, I'll end up talking myself out of it - instead of doing what I started the day saying I was gonna do." She gave the three girls one more determined grin before leaving to see Stefan at the Boarding house.

Jasmine watched her go with a concerned look, Damon was the type of guy who looked like he got everything he wanted by doing bad things. She didn't want this 'feud' to hurt anyone in the process, especially her new friends. She assumed there was a feud between the two brothers by the fact that Stefan never mentioned he had a brother and Damon didn't look too worried that she knew about what they were. So, either that meant - he either didn't care or he would make a plan to stop her from talking. It wouldn't work though, she was a very powerful witch according to a lot of people in the Wizarding World.

Out of nowhere a sound of a cell phone started to ring, Bonnie and Caroline paused and looked at her. "Oh," Jasmine exclaimed, realising that it was indeed her phone that was ringing. "Hello?" She answered the phone.

"_Sweetheart, it's Andromeda_." The elderly woman spoke through the speaker, she sounded happier than she did a month ago when they last talked to each other. Andromeda had already known how the muggle items worked since her husband was a muggle who worked for the news.

"Hey, Andromeda." Jasmine smiled, ignoring the curious gazes she was getting from the two girls next to her, "How's Teddy?" Suddenly she got worried, "Is everything ok? Nothing's wrong is there?"

There was a chuckle from the other end, "_No, dear_." Andromeda told her, diming down Jasmine's worries, "_Teddy is just fine, I was wondering if you wanted to take him for the night_?" She asked, "_There's supposed to be a Comet passing Mystic Falls tonight and I think he would love to see it besides he misses his Aunty Jazzy too_." Jasmine could practically hear the smile on the woman's face.

Jasmine beamed, happy that she'll get to see her godson after over a month of not seeing him. "Sure," She bragged, excitedly. "When did you want me to come and get him?"

"_Whenever you're ready, dear_." Jasmine got up quickly and put on her jacket, which was difficult thanks to her hand holding up the small phone to her ear as her arms tried to get in the arm holes. "Okay, I'll see you soon Andromeda. I'll be there in about an hour." With that she closed the flip on her mobile.

Jasmine straightened her jacket and turned to the two girls who were just looked at her mystified, "Um," She looked sheepishly, "I have to go – I'm expecting someone."

Caroline perked up, "Who's Teddy?" She asked, excited that this may be a boy in the raven head's life, "Is he a cute, have you had sex with him yet?" Bonnie cringed at the questions.

Jasmine burst out laughing at her question but also cringing at the last question – making them confused again, "No." She quickly denied, "Well, yes - he's a very cute guy but I will not let him have a sexual relationship until he's of age." Forgetting momentarily that they wouldn't know the wizarding version of 'of age'.

"Huh?" Bonnie's face scrunched in thought, like she was trying to figure out whether or not Jasmine was actually talking about a guy.

Jasmine sighed and rolled her eyes, "Teddy's my godson," Both of their mouth's from a 'O' before nodding their heads. "He's nearly 2 years old and I really have to go now, I'll see you guys at school." With one last smile she walked away, heading towards her blue Ford Anglia.

~ 8 ~

Jasmine rushed through her front door, her veins bubbling with excitement all the way. She hung her bag on the coat rack to the side before calling out, "Mittens!"

A small meow came from the top of the stairs, the raven head looked up to see the kitten bouncing down the steps – happy to her owner home at last. As Mittens bounced onto the ground floor Jasmine picked her up and cuddled her to her own chest, "Guess what, kitty?" Gaining another meow from the feline. She grinned, "Little Teddy's coming over tonight." Mitten began to purr happily as she affectionately rubbed her head against Jasmines hand.

Mittens had taken an instant liking to the small metamorphmagus, she liked to sit on his head a lot – and because of her size it was easy to stay on without falling off. At night, when Teddy would sleep over - she would cuddle in between him and Jasmine as they would always sleep in the same bed. Teddy liked to be close to someone when he slept – he was going through a clinging faze, it was hard because he knew deep down that Jasmine was now a supporting parent to him other than Andromeda.

Teddy would never have any memories of his parents so between Jasmine and Andromeda, they would tell him stories about the Remus and Tonk's – or at least for Jasmine it was all the 'good ones' that were the happy versions. She always stayed clear of the war or anything to do with death and destruction, it wasn't something for a small child to know and whenever he did ask about his mom and dad being gone – Jasmine would tell him that they fought bravely and that they were now living amongst the stars with her own parents. That they were always watching out for him even though they're not here on Earth right now.

Jasmine placed the hyper kitten on the ground before going over to the small pantry and opened to door. Her hand went to the side where a small bag resided, inside was Floo powder that she was able to use to get herself to and from Andromeda's fireplace. When she looked for the best house for herself in Mystic Falls, the fireplace had to be one of the things that were required as she would rather go by the Floo System than using a port key to get to Wizarding places. She would apparate - but she had never done it across the wide open sea before– only over the UK itself.

Once the substance was acquired, she closed the door back up before moving to her living room fireplace. "I'll be back soon." She told the kitten before grabbing a handful of Floo powder into her hands and stepping into the Fireplace.

Jasmine cleared her throat and made sure to speak 'very' clearly. She definitely did not want a repeat of second year and ending up in Knockturn Alley. "Andromeda Tonk's Residence." A green fire erupted around her as she threw the Floo power to the ground. She disappeared from Mystic Falls.

~ 8 ~

Jasmine stepped out of the other fireplace as she arrived at the Tonk's residence, Andromeda had moved from her old place to a small rustic cottage. There were two bedrooms, one for her and the other for Teddy – but the place was built big enough for three people if Andromeda's husband were still alive.

"Aunty Jazzy!" A little boy's voice called with excitement, Jasmine looked over to the side with a smile – instantly knowing who that was. A little toddler ran from the hallway towards her, his hair turning into a purple colour from its original – brown.

Jasmine picked him up and placed him on her hip as he reached her, "Hello, little guy." She greeted, "My, what a strong man you're growing into."

Teddy giggled, "I'm nearly-" He held up two of his tiny fingers, "This many!"

Jasmine nodded, "Yes you are-" She looked up to see Andromeda standing by the doorway, looking content as she saw how she and Teddy were getting along, "We're going to have a great night aren't we?" She continued to speak to the little man on her hip, "You'll get to see your very first Comet like me – they only come around once every 145 years so we're the lucky generation." Teddy started to bounce up and down, silently telling her that he couldn't wait to go and see.

Andromeda held out a small bag that held everything Teddy would need for the night, she had put an extension charm on it so it held everything and it was practically weightless for the raven head. Jasmine took it, not letting go of Teddy who seemed to have clung to her like a baby monkey would do with his mother. "Thanks, so you wanted him back tomorrow?"

Andromeda nodded, "I'll come over and collect him – I know you have Muggle School in the morning." She teased, she had heard once before that the young woman was dreading going back to one of those schools - although she didn't exactly know why.

Jasmine groaned, remembering that. "Merlin, I completely forgot about that." She grumbled making the older woman laugh in amusement. The raven head rolled her eyes, "Ha, ha. Very funny." She turned and walked back towards the Fireplace with Teddy cuddled into her.

"I'll come and pick him up around 6:30 tomorrow morning, Jasmine." Andromeda called to her as she watched the younger girl step into the Fireplace. Jasmine nodded to her and saying farewells before her and Teddy went back through the Floo system, to Mystic Falls.

~ 8 ~

It was 7:30pm in Mystic Falls, Jasmine had brought Teddy home with her a couple of hours ago. Since then she had played a couple of muggle games with him - like catch (although he kept falling on his bum most of the time which caused him to just burst into giggles, later on she had found the large size pieces of Legos she bought just before she left to Mystic Falls – Teddy had become quite attached to them before she made him some dinner and now he was back to playing with them until it was time to go out and watch the Comet.

Whenever she had Teddy; she would always make something homemade – today it was macaroni and cheese, it was a recipe she had found in one of the cook books in the local library near Pivot drive. Every time she went to the library during the summer; she would get out a cooking book (Either for dinners or baking) and write down the recipes so that she would someday use them. She had placed all the recipes in a small binder and hidden it under her bed at 4 Pivot drive, the Dursley's would never go into her room – even while she was at school because they came up with the strong belief that if they went in there – magic would kill them or worse.

Jasmine wiped down the dinner table just as a knock came from her front door, she frowned, her head looked up as she threw the wet towel into the sink.

Teddy's head popped up as well with a curious gaze at the raven head, "Jazzy, there's someone at the door." He wondered who it could be as he stopped playing with the Lego on the floor Jasmine had left him to play with.

"I have no idea who would be coming around this late," Jasmine muttered, before heading towards the front door and opening it. Her eyes widen when she saw the familiar body of Stefan Salvatore standing in front of her, "Oh, Stefan." She exclaimed shocked, she completely forgot that she had told Damon to tell Stefan to come and see her tonight – but, honestly she thought Damon was the type of guy to not do that sort of thing. Jasmine was obviously wrong.

Stefan stood there with a small smile, "Hey, Jasmine." He greeted, Damon had told him about Jasmine finding out about them when she came over while he was at the hospital. "Um, Damon told me you came by and said some – um, discoveries that you had found."

Jasmine nodded, about to talk when she heard two little legs coming towards her, "Who's that Jazzy?" Teddy hid himself behind one of her legs as he clung to her. Stefan seemed to look at the little boy in shock, probably because she had a toddler in her home and she was only 18 years old. She's been saying that she was held back a year so she wouldn't have to lie about her age, she liked being 18 years old – it made her feel more grown up (In an age sense – if it was by knowledge and wisdom then she would probably be 90 by now).

Jasmine gave Teddy a small smile, "It's a friend of mine, Stefan. Why don't you go back and play with the Lego," She suggested, pointing to the pile of blocks in the middle of her living room, "Jazzy needs to talk to her friend, ok?"

Teddy pouted adorably before giving Stefan a quick wave and toddling back over to his building blocks. Luckily his hair didn't change colour from his original brown when he came over.

Jasmine sighed before turning back to Stefan, "That's Teddy, my godson. Umm, do I need to give you an invite?" She questioned, she was sure that vampires needed an invitation but she just wanted to make sure. She got the feeling of trust when it came to Teddy being safe around him.

Stefan nodded, coming out of his daze, "Yeah, all vampires need too."

Jasmine help up a finger just before she said anything, "Can I de-invite a vampire or is it a one-time thing until the net owner signs the lease?"

"It's a one-time thing." Stefan confirmed, he was happy to see that Jasmine was taking precautions on trying to find out everything before she invited him in. He was definitely shocked to hear that Jasmine had actually figured it out this fast, faster than he thought it would anyway.

Jasmine smiled, nodding her head inside as she moved aside to let him in, "Please come in, Stefan." Stefan stepped into the house, he felt a sudden chill run down his spine – it was almost like his whole body had been doused with anti-freeze. That had never happened to him before. Another thing that caught him in confusion was the fact that he could only smell Jasmine's scent which a familiar mix of watermelon and orange and the little boy who played with the Lego blocks who had more of a rustic smell to him, and a mix of chocolate.

"How did you figure it out?" Stefan broke the silence, wondering where he could have gone wrong and slipped up when she noticed.

Jasmine grinned slightly and they both sat on a sofa, opposite each other that was out of the hearing range of Teddy, "It was pretty simple after I saw the veins under your eyes at the party, including the whites in your eyes turning red – it's from the blood rushing to the surface. Also there were the animal attacks and the clip I found from a 1953 news video when one of the Salvatore's were murdered."

Stefan's head flopped into his hands as his elbow leant against his knees, "That's all it took?" He was a little dumbstruck.

She nodded with pursed lips, "Yup," She glanced back at Teddy to make sure he was alright, "Although, I did have a couple of questions." Her shoulders shrugged, "I'm not exactly an expert in vampires so I have no idea what hurts and what's okay." The only class they really had on vampires was the one Professor Quirrel did back in her first year of Hogwarts. It was terrible and she was almost certain that everything he said was pretty much made up anyway.

Stefan nodded, lifting his head up and waiting patiently for the questions, "Okay, so you walk in the sun." Jasmine summarized, every day in Mystic Falls has pretty much been a sunny day and Stefan was in school for all of those days, "How are you in the sun?"

He showed up his hand that held the Salvatore ring Emily Bennett gave him and Damon, "Some vampires have a piece of jewelry on them – they're spelled by witches so we can walk in the daytime."

Jasmine nodded, those must be the 'Earth-Borrowers' like Bonnie and her Grams, "Garlic, mirrors and steak to the heart?"

"No effect on the garlic and mirrors but the steak to the heart will kill us." He confirmed, he kept taking glanced to the little boy on the other side of the room, his gaze caught a small black and white kitten now bouncing around 'Teddy'.

"Okay," Jasmine nodded, putting everything into her brain until she could write it down later. One thing popped up into her head, "Stefan, are you going to tell Elena?" She questioned. It looked to her that the guy wanted to start a relationship with the brunette but knowing from her own experience, Elena will want to know the particular detail that she was dating a vampire before something bad happened and drove the two apart.

Stefan suddenly looked panicked, "Jasmine, you can't tell her."

She shook her head, "That isn't what I asked Stefan," She narrowed her eyes at the male sitting on her conch, "I asked you whether you were going to tell her what you are or not." Stefan was about to say something but she put up a finger, telling him to wait a moment until she finished talking, "And before you ask, I will not tell Elena what you are." She promised, "I'll leave that for you, but Stefan – she'll figure it out eventually just like I did and secrets like those can cause some devastating things." Stefan swore he saw a flicker of pain and sadness cross the raven heads eyes, as if she were remembering something from her past, "Believe me, I know. It never ends well either."

Stefan swallowed, nodding his head. He could detect all the honestly in her voice which made him believe that some part of him was selfish for even starting to like Elena in the first place or even move her on to a relationship when she didn't know what he was to begin with.

"You should probably go," Jasmine voice cut his thoughts suddenly, as she got up from her seat.

Stefan looked back at the front door before nodding, she seemed to have her hands full at the moment anyway without all the worry of vampires being in Mystic Falls. Just as he stepped out the door he turned back to Jasmine, "Thank you." He told her sincerely, "For not saying anything about what I am to anyone."

Jasmine sighed, looking remorseful, "It's not your fault that you became this really, besides I judge people on who they are – not what they are. I never have done." Her hand rested against the doorway as her body blocked the open doorframe.

Stefan was more than grateful and he was sure Jasmine could see it, he was about to turn until and leave but his vampire vison caught something written her left hand. It looked like it was etched on, or more like carved on and the words were _'I must not tell lies'_ and '_I must not break rules_.

Jasmine furrowed her brow when she caught him staring at her left hand, her eyes widened slightly when he must have seen the two small messages that would always remind her of Umbridge. She quickly hid her hand behind her back and gave him a small goodbye as she closed the front door. She didn't want him to ask her questions like who put that there, it would make things really awkward – although he'll probably ask sometime at school in the future.

~ 8 ~

It had gone 11pm, Teddy had gone out with Jasmine to her backyard deck. Earlier on – while Teddy was eating, she had pushed out one of her small sofas outside so they could sit out there together and watch the comet cross in the sky. She didn't use magic because she was in a muggle place, Jasmine wouldn't risk the chance of someone looking through their windows to see her. It would get her into a lot of trouble again.

It only took Teddy to fall asleep after about an hour of watching the fireball fly through space. Jasmine sat there, leaning against into the chair with Teddy sleeping between her legs and his head snuggled into her stomach.

She had sat there for about an hour lost in her thoughts until she realised it was starting to get a little nippy even with her waterfall cardigan on. She carefully picked up the sleeping 1 year old and cradled him into her shoulder as she walked through the backdoor and locked it. She could sort out the couch in the garden tomorrow, it wasn't supposed to rain anytime soon anyway.

As she passed the living room with Teddy in her arms - she noticed her small black and white fluff ball was already snuggled into her bed and asleep as you could hear her purrs of contentment.

Once Jasmine had gotten Teddy upstairs, she quickly changed him (He was already potty trained, but she still checked just to make sure he was alright) and placed him on one of the sides of her double bed – tucking him in securely as she dressed herself in a pair of plaid pyjama pants and a pink tank top. She slipped herself beside Teddy; on her side of the bed and turned off her side light making the room fall into darkness, she felt something shift beside her and realised that Teddy had snuggled himself back up beside her side with his thumb in his mouth.

Jasmine smiled softly before her eyes dropped, slipping her into a peaceful sleep.

**Note:** **Yey, Teddy! I had the urge to bring him in during the comet – I hope you like it.**

**Fav, Follow, Review!**


	4. Friday Night Bites

**Harry Potter crossover Vampire Diaries | Reborn | Friday Night Bites**

Jasmine got out of her Ford Anglia when she arrived in the school parking lot the next morning. Just like she promised, Andromeda collected little Teddy this morning at around 6:30 because of her school day today – even though she didn't exactly want to or have to, she needed to go to muggle school and keep up appearances. When Andromeda collected him, unfortunately he was still asleep so Jasmine couldn't say a proper goodbye since she didn't want to wake him up from his night-time nap.

After the raven head had a shower; using her favourite strawberry's and cream shampoo/conditioner with a watermelon shower gel – she had put on a pair of navy blue skinny jeans, a grey shirt with spaghetti straps and a dark purple leather-type jacket. Her shoes were a pair on flat-foot boots that were easy to run in, and over her shoulder was her school bag that could hold everything she needed – but she hid her wand in her left boot – she never expected to use it anytime soon unless she was alone at home but it was safe to be cautious about certain things – just like Professor Moody always said 'Constant Vigilance'. Unfortunately there were still a few rouge Deatheaters out there, but everyone's assuming that they're all lying low or disappeared for good so they wouldn't have to go to Azkaban with the Dementors.

"Jasmine!" She heard someone call behind her as her hand rummage through her shoulder bag, trying to find her mobile phone – she needed to remember to turn it on in case someone like Hermione or Andromeda called again like yesterday – although she needed to remember to put it on silent or vibrate so she didn't get embarrassed if her ringtone echoed through the classroom and get her in trouble.

Jasmine looked up to see Bonnie coming over to her with a big smile on her face, as if she was glad to see her, "Hey Bonnie." She greeted, an equal smile on her lips. She looked around the lot, she was sure that Bonnie came in with Elena every day. Where was Elena? "Where's Elena?" She voiced her thoughts, "I thought you two usually came in together in the morning." Jasmine's hand finally found the small mobile device at the bottom of her bag and pulled it out.

Bonnie suddenly wore a tight smile, "She's with Stefan." That was all she said.

Jasmine's face scrunched in confusion when Bonnie spoke like that, "I thought you liked him?" She wondered where or when that had changed.

Bonnie shrugged, not looking at Jasmine anymore, "I just got a bad feeling from him, when I touched him last night."

Jasmine nodded, not getting it. Bonnie had done the same thing as she did with Elena, it must be a part of her growing powers which was to sense what someone was or a certain event that sparked. What would happen if Bonnie touched her? "That's understandable, but he seems like a great guy." The two girls were now walking towards the school building as Jasmine tried to put her phone on vibrate.

Bonnie sighed, "I don't know," She seemed very conflicted, part of her wanted to ignore those feelings she had gotten from the guy Elena wanted to date (which she encouraged in the first place) but the other part of her wanted to warn her best friend and stop her from going near the guy. "I wanna ignore it for Elena's sake but my gut is telling me to keep her away from him." She sighed, she felt like a bad friend.

"Then we'll keep an eye on him," Jasmine suggested, getting a curious gaze from the learning witch. She just shrugged before explaining some more, "That way, you'll get to see if you need to act on these feelings you're getting or not. If we see something bad, then we'll tell Elena. She's our friend and we'll look out for her."

Bonnie smiled slightly as the two of them neared the front of the school building, "Why are you helping me?" She asked, confused but also grateful – she didn't want to go to her Grams about this stuff – everything she says was a load of crap in her mind but, these visions and feelings she was getting lately, her being is telling her that everything the old woman was saying – was true.

Jasmine chuckled, putting her phone back into the shoulder bag, "Let's just say, I don't like leaving someone who needs help." Even though Bonnie was a 'possible' witch, didn't mean that they had the exact same abilities. Well, they didn't really - except from being supernatural. Her own power comes from her core, inside her body – but Bonnie and her Grams, 'Earth-Borrowers' get their power from Nature and their ancestors.

~ 8 ~

Jasmine sat in her usual History seat, she kept looking over to Bonnie who was a couple of seats in front of her. The learning witch seemed to be doodling the same three numbers all over the page of her notebook, '8, 14, 22'.

Most of the time she doodled as well though, Jasmine had come to realise that a Muggle History class was a combination of Professor Snape's 'Potion's' Class and Professor Binns 'Muggle History' class. Which as a combination - it was between a boring class and a strict class where the teacher was as but headed as you could get in a school.

"The war ended in-?" Mr. Tanner spoke up, catching Jasmine's attention away from her doodled notebook. She had been drawing different kinds of faces but as cartoons – it had been something that she had done in her younger years when she was bored in the Dursley's household. When she didn't have chores to do, she would mostly either read or work on her drawing skills. Drawing had been one of her passions other than learning to cook, she was going to show Sirius all her art-creations when she came to live with him but it never happened because he had died only two years after finding him. His death was all her fault and no matter what anyone said, it would always be her fault.

"Anyone got anything?" Mr. Tanner's head rolled to the sides of the classroom to find his first victim of the day, Jasmine was sure that if Professor Snape was here – he and Tanner could tie for being the biggest douches towards berating students equally. Although, it would be quite funny to watch - but the raven head was sure that Professor Snape would win by a landslide. Tanner's eye narrowed on a Korean girl, "Miss Juan?

The girl shrugged, not caring if she knew the answer or not. "It was 1945, Mr. Tanner." Jasmine called out, not even looking up from her doodles and ignored the gazes she was getting behind her back.

Mr. Tanners jaw clenched, annoyed that she had known the answer. Ever since her first day questioning – he hadn't seem to like her because of the fact that she had done all the reading. He seemed to like taking it out on the students for not knowing anything which was poor teaching if you asked Jasmine. "Thank you, Miss Potter."

Jasmine begun to draw a small bird just as Mr. Tanner called out, "Miss Gilbert?" Her head poked up to see Elena turn around in her desk towards the front, the raven head assumed that she had been talking to Stefan while the teacher was talking, "Pearl Harbor."

Elena blinked, confused – she hadn't been listening in to what Mr. Tanner was talking about for at least five minutes, "Hm?"

"Pearl Harbor?" Tanner repeated, getting increasingly annoyed that the girl hadn't been paying attention but was happy to get his revenge when he saw that she knew nothing about what he had been talking about.

Elena's mouth opened, about to say something but nothing came to mind. She had no idea what the answer was. "Um.."

"December 7th, 1941." Stefan's voice called out, cutting Elena off from making a fool out of herself. He smiled, glancing to Elena who wore a small smile as well.

"Thank you," Tanner exclaimed sarcastically, looking at Stefan who was slight slumped over his desk, "Miss Gilbert." A couple people in the class chuckled.

Stefan gave him a small mock salute, not bothered about him being called that, "Anytime." The class carried on with their amusement.

Jasmine looked up to Tanners face, it was like he had just accepted a challenge, "Very well." He narrowed his eyes at the Salvatore. Jasmine put down her pen and leaned back in her chair, she turned to Stefan who gave her a confident wink. She rolled her eyes with a small smile as she waited for the show to begin, Stefan seemed to know what the teacher was about to do as well. "The fall of the Berlin Wall."

"1989." Stefan replied, almost a second after the teacher had finished the question. "I'm good with dates, sir."

Tanner raised a challenging eyebrow, "Are you?" He stated, finding a source that would put his students in line, "How good? Keep it to the year." Stefan nodded not nervous at all – just plain confident that he would win against the teacher. He had lived through basically everything that this History class was covering. "Civil Rights Act?"

Stefan didn't blink. "1964."

"John F. Kennedy assassination?"

"1963."

Tanner started to move forwards slowly, towards Stefan's desk, "Martin Luther King?"

"-68."

"Lincoln?" Jasmine saw the teacher gritting his teeth when Stefan was getting all of the right answers and within a second of the event being mentioned.

Stefan hid a grin when he saw how the teacher was acting, "1865."

"_Roe v. Wade?"_

"1973." All the class could see how irritated Mr. Tanner was getting and all of them were trying not to burst into laughter right then and there. They didn't want to get a detention with him. Jasmine couldn't help remembering the time Umbridge questioned Snape when they're class was in session. Both event were equally amusing, but this had to take the top of the cake.

"_Brown v. Board?"_

"1954."

"The Battle of Gettysburg?" By this time Mr. Tanner was practically standing right in front of Stefan's desk now.

"1863."

"Korean War?"

Stefan looked into Mr. Tanner's eyes as he spoke, "1950 to 1953."

Tanner suddenly grinned, feeling victorious, "Ha!" He exclaimed loudly in front of Stefan's face, "It ended in -52!" He chuckled, like he had won the ultimate prize by cheating for the first time.

Jasmine frowned, Stefan was right though. Where was Mr. Tanner getting his facts from?

Stefan noticed to, even though he had been the one who said the right answer, "Um, actually sir – it ended in -53." Tanner stopped and turned back to him, looking annoyed but also nervous that he himself had got it wrong – if he did then that meant he had been shown up by his own student; a new one at that. Everyone around the class looked between Stefan and the teacher, wondering who was right in the answer.

Jasmine looked around before speaking up, "Shouldn't someone look it up then?" She suggested, before noticing that a couple of people had withdrawn their phones from their pockets and begun typing – probably looking for the right answer.

A coloured student from the other side of Jasmine found the answer on his phone, "It was-" He begun before looking up to everyone with a grin, "-1953." Everyone in the class either clapped or laughed out loud, not being able to keep it in anymore – while up at the front of Mr. Tanner stood there with a pissed off scowl on his face, his eyes were narrowed in annoyance between Stefan who had gotten the right answer and to Jasmine who had suggested that someone find out what the answer really was. But, his glare was no match of Professor McGonagall – she was beyond scary when she was pissed.

Jasmine smiled, she put her head down before muttering, "That was the most exciting lesson we've had since term started." Her head glanced to Stefan who knew he could hear every word she had said.

He glanced at her with a chuckle as the End-of-Period bell rang through the room.

~ 8 ~

At lunch time Jasmine sat at one of the many picnic tables that were scattered around outside. She had gotten out her math textbook out and began doing her homework, it was going to be a free period for her next and because it was a nice day out – there was no reason for her not to get her homework done now so she wouldn't leave it to the last minute. It was times like these when she missed having Hermione keep goading her into doing the homework both quickly and to the best of her abilities.

She was on the last question; on the first section when she felt someone sit next to her, her head looked up and she saw Bonnie sitting there – holding what looked like a small gym bag in front of her. "Hey, Jasmine." Bonnie looked like she wanted to ask something.

Jasmine grinned, putting down her pen, "What did you want to ask me?"

Bonnie looked stunned, "How did you know I wanted to ask something?" She questioned, "I could have just wanted to sit here with you."

Jasmine shook her head with a chuckle, "I'm pretty good at judging a person," She told the other girl, 'Because I had to' she added in her head.

Bonnie sighed in defeat, "Okay," She gave in, "I need your help with something." She started looking hopeful when Jasmine nodded, telling her silently to continue where this was heading, "Please come to cheerleading practice with me, I'm pretty sure Elena won't come and I don't want to handle Caroline on my own." She finished in a fast speech with another wide grin, wanting Jasmine to say 'Yes'.

Jasmine blinked, not expecting that, "Are you serious?" She had to ask; Jasmine had never done cheerleading before – the only real sport she ever did was Quidditch; or unless you count stopping Voldemort as well -then that was another sport for her she was good at.

Bonnie shook her head, "Nope." Her face turned into a begging frown, "Please, I'm begging here."

Jasmine groaned, "I've never done a sport before, in my life. Besides I don't have any gym clothing." She admitted, talking about muggle sports. She had never tried to do anything in her primary school before Hogwarts – mostly because she would be made fun of or bullied more. She couldn't mention that she played Quidditch because there was the basic fact that a magical broom was needed to play the actual game. Jasmine sighed, knowing that she couldn't say no to Bonnie and put all her school work away in her bag.

"Doesn't matter," Bonnie said quickly, "I'll teach you and I have an extra pair of gym clothing. Come on." She grabbed Jasmine's hand, about to pull her up from the table with her until she suddenly stopped – going into a trance like she did with Elena and Stefan.

…

_Jasmine stood in the middle of the forest looking around at 5 different people that stood around her in a half circle. A young red headed woman, a male who had long shaggy black hair that wore shaggy clothing, another man who wore a pair of oval specs and stood next to the red headed woman holding her hand and to the side were another couple holding hands. A man who looked tired in the face and a woman with blue hair beside him. Jasmine let go of a small black stone and each of the images floated away while a tear ran down her face._

…

_Jasmine watched as a green light hit the man with black shaggy hair in the chest. She stumbled back slightly, her breathing becoming heavier as her eyes never looked away from the sight of the man floating in an arch before disappearing, "Noooo! Sirius!" She suddenly screamed in agony as her mind clicked into place as she figured out what had just happened._

_Sirius was gone, he was dead. Because of her._

…

Bonnie gasped as if she had run out of air for minutes, "Bonnie?" She heard someone call for her. The learning witch blinked, she didn't even realise she was shaking until her head looked up to see Jasmine looking at her with concern. "Bonnie? Are you okay?" Jasmine asked again, the moment Bonnie went into a trance – she knew that the girl was going to see some of her horrors of the past.

"That arch-" Bonnie started, "He fell through the arch when the green light hit him – he disappeared." She muttered, gaining back her breath. Jasmine's face paled slightly, knowing instantly what Bonnie had seen, "How-" Bonnie didn't believe in this vision thing; but when she touched the raven head – she felt oddly safe but at the same time her veins filled with horror and sadness when those scenes passed through her mind. She didn't want to believe what she saw was true, but her gut was telling her otherwise.

"Um," Jasmine begun, not sure what to say but she wanted to ignore it, "Maybe we should get to this cheerleading class." She suggested, trying to get Bonnies mind of the images she seemed to have seen.

Bonnie came out of her daze and nodded, still shaking slightly from the intense feelings she felt, "Right!" She exclaimed, blocking the memories away for later and grabbed Jasmine's hand again after a moments hesitation, "Come on, we don't want to be late." Jasmine smiled slightly as Bonnie tried to look okay but she knew the young girl was far from it.

~ 8 ~

Bonnie and Jasmine sat side by side on the grassy ground as they stretched out their muscles, they hadn't really spoken much since Bonnie had witnessed Jasmine's past events – although Bonnie didn't believe she did.

Bonnie had leant the raven head a pair of short shorts and a dark purple tank top. Jasmine had to hide her wand in her school bag since there were literally no places to hide it on her body with so much skin bare to the public. Jasmine was feeling a little self-conscious, she had always covered herself up and luckily no one had noticed the two Umbridge etchings on her hand or the scar on her forearm from the basilisk fang in year 2 that nearly killed her.

They heard a throat clearing from behind them, making them turn around to see who it was. It was Elena standing there wearing her gym clothing and holding a bottle of water – ready for cheerleading.

"Oh, my god!" Bonnie exclaimed, bouncing to her feet excitedly, "You're here!" She gave the brunette a tight hug.

Jasmine jumped as well, equally happy because now she didn't have to participate. She was about to walk off but groaned when she felt Bonnie grab her before she was even an inch away from the two, "Oh, no you don't," Bonnie scolded, smiling when she saw Jasmine grumbling unhappily. "You are staying here too."

"Fine," She grumbled, flopping herself back onto the ground as Elena chuckled, "I can't be a sad girl forever," Elena turned back to Bonnie, "Only way to get things back to the way they were are to do things that were."

Elena bent her knees to begin stretching as she remembered something and turned to Bonnie, "Oh!" She remembered, "You're coming to dinner tonight."

"I am?" Bonnie stretched as well, while Jasmine laid back on the floor on her front looking up to the sky, "Can Jasmine come too?"

Jasmine blinked, "Huh?" She stated, confused as to why Bonnie was getting her to come to a dinner party.

"Mm-hm," Elena nodded, "You, me, Jasmine and Stefan."

Jasmine saw a cringe form on Bonnie's face, as she looked at Elena with a horrible expression that clearly said 'I don't want to be near him'.

Elena saw the look, "You have to give him a chance." She stated, as Jasmine got herself up into a sitting up position.

Bonnie shook her head, pretending to look sorry that she couldn't make it, "Tonight's no good." She lied. Elena gave her a dis-believing look, "Have you seen Caroline?" Bonnie changed the subject, "I texted her like a hundred times."

Elena grinned, seeing what her best friend was doing, "Don't change the subject, Bonnie Bennett," She began, "You are going to be there, so are you Jasmine." She told the last part to the raven head.

Jasmine nodded, she was fine with having dinner around Elena's – it was a good chance to get Bonnie into liking Stefan. She turned to Bonnie, "Come on Bonnie," Gaining the girl in question's attention, "Besides remember this morning. We look out for our friends." She said the last part like it had some meaning to the girl.

Bonnie sighed, "Fine, I'll go." Getting at what Jasmine was saying – the conversation they had before school started. She wanted to ask about what she saw when their skin touched, it was the same as seeing the fog, a man and a crow with Elena but this time she saw small scenes – like they were video clips you'd find online and it felt more powerful than when she touched Elena. Bonnie was sure that if she did ask Jasmine about what she saw – that the raven head would say something else to divert it. Wait a minute, she didn't even believe in this witch crap – right?

~ 8 ~

Ten minutes later, Caroline still hadn't arrived to the session. Elena, Jasmine and Bonnie were just sitting around in a circle as they waited for the blonde to arrive; even Jasmine knew that Caroline wasn't the type of girl to be late for anything – especially something like cheerleading by the way Elena and Bonnie were talking. "Seriously, where is Caroline?" Bonnie threw out, getting frustrated that the blonde was late for practice when she had to beg Jasmine to come with her.

Elena shrugged, confused as well as she finished having another sip from her clear water bottle, "I don't know. It's not like her."

Bonnie grabbed her phone while mumbling, "I'll try her again." She started to type in the messaging box to Caroline's phone number while the other two girls just sat there feeling bored. Jasmine sighed, this was probably the worst first cheerleading lesson she'll ever have, even though this will hopefully be a first and last attempt at a muggle sport. She missed playing Quidditch with the Weasley's and her Gryffindor team, she still had her new firebolt with her but there was no where she could play with it without a muggle seeing her.

Elena looked over Bonnie's shoulder and her eyes widen slightly when she saw a dark blue car driving over and stopped to the side - there was a type of rock music playing in it while she saw a the familiar figure of Caroline in the car next to Damon Salvatore. "Uhh-" She pointed to what she was seeing.

Bonnie and Jasmine turned to the sight, "Oh, my god." Bonnie exclaimed, shocked. She had immediately made the connection that the black haired dude in the car was the 'Mystery Guy' - the one Caroline had seen at the Grill.

Caroline kissed Damon, "That must be the mystery guy." Jasmine mused, mentally hitting herself for not making the connection sooner. Bonnie had said the description of the 'Mystery Guy', he had raven black hair like hers and the most gorgeous eyes – although she never really thought the last part counted to her. She felt no attraction to either of the Salvatore brothers – maybe it was the vampire thing and she was a witch. Who knows?

"That's not a mystery guy," Elena sighed, getting up to her feet with Jasmine and Bonnie, "That's Damon Salvatore."

"Salvatore?" Bonnie looked shocked that Stefan had a brother and never said anything, "As in Stefan?" She wondered, wanting to confirm her mind assumption was correct. Elena gave her a small nod as they watch Caroline get out of the noisy car.

Caroline walked past them, looking confident and cocky, "I got the other brother," She spoke towards Elena, "Hope you don't mind." Jasmine couldn't help but notice the scarf around Caroline's neck – she didn't remember Caroline ever wearing a scarf before since she moved to Mystic Falls.

Caroline moved to the front of the crowd of girls, "Sorry I'm late girls," She didn't even question why Jasmine was there, "I was uh, busy." She threw her sunglasses down to the ground with her stuff and placed her hands on her hips, "Let's start with the double-pike herkie hurdler. What do you say?" Jasmine looked back at Damon who gave her a smirk, he glanced at Elena with the same look before leaving.

~ 8 ~

Later that evening, Jasmine had arrived at the Gilbert residence, which was luckily right next door for her. After school she had quickly gone to the store and bought a couple of bread rolls that Elena could add to the dinner since during last period they had together – Elena had asked Bonnie to come with her to get the pre-made pasta dishes that she was going to be serving tonight from the Grill.

Jasmine had originally offered to make something for it, saying that she could fix up a fast meal but Elena waved it off saying that she was a guest – meaning she herself had to sort everything out.

Right now, Jasmine was cutting up the bread rolls she had gotten from the store in half and placed them in a clean bowl that would go in the middle of the table. Bonnie had started up the conversation about witches again, saying all these absurd things that had happened to her (psychic-wise). "You explain," Bonnie exclaimed, looking between Elena and Jasmine, "Last night, I'm watching _9-0_ and the commercial break comes on and I'm like, 'I bet it's that phone commercial', and sure enough It's the guy and the girl with the bench, he flies to Paris and he flies back." She paused, "They take a picture." She was mostly talking to Elena as she tried to make the brunette believe that she was psychic. That part; she was beginning to believe, it's the witch part that makes her freak.

"Oh, come on." Elena chuckled, passing on of the ready-made past boxes to her best friend, "That commercial's on a constant loop."

"Fine," Bonnie took it, but had another event to share, "Well, how about this," She started, "Today I'm obsessed with numbers."

Jasmine frowned, it must have been the numbers she kept seeing Bonnie write down in her notepad, "What numbers?" She asked, curious but with a hidden concern. She was sure that the result of those three numbers weren't going to add up to something nice – it was just a feeling in her gut, the one that got her through Hogwarts in one-piece.

Bonnie glanced at her, giving her a thankful smile when she realised that the raven head wasn't just waving it off like Elena was, "Three numbers, 8, 14 and 22. How weird is that?" She placed her pasta dish in one of the serving bowls.

Elena made a fake serious face while Jasmine's looked thoughtful, "Maybe we should play the lottery?" The brunette suggested before chuckling when Bonnie gave her an exasperated look.

Jasmine didn't laugh though, "Did you talk to you Grams?" She questioned, wondering what the older woman had to say.

"She's just gonna say I'm a witch," Bonnie rolled her eyes at the mention of her crazy grandmother, "I don't wanna be a witch. Do you?" She looked between the two other girls.

Elena immediately cringed, "I don't wanna be a witch." She shook her head. Jasmine just grinned to herself, not saying anything. She loved being a witch, it had been her saviour from the Dursley's – even though she was announced 'The Girl who Lived' and 'The Chosen One', she would never give it up or chose another life because of it.

Bonnie looked at the food they were putting out into bowl as Jasmine finished cutting the last of the bread, "Putting it in a nice bowl isn't fooling anybody." She stated.

Jasmine smiled slightly as she placed the bread bowl in the middle of the dining room table before heading back to the two girls, "Okay," Elena began, trying to remember something, "Where are the serving spoons?" She asked herself as she turned and began to look in different draws.

Bonnie turned around and pointed to a draw, cutting Elena's self-discussion, "Middle drawer on your left." Jasmine blinked, impressed at how fast Bonnie had said that with her witch powers starting to come in, she wasn't even positive that Bonnie had been in this kitchen before especially since Elena looked completely lost herself.

Elena looked at her critically before going to the specific drawer Bonnie had said and opened it, her jaw dropped when she saw the wooden serving spoons lying there inside. She grabbed them and held them us to show the two girls, "So," She tried to find an explanation for Bonnie's quick deduction, "You've been in this kitchen like, a thousand times." She couldn't deny that it was pretty freaky.

Bonnie gave her a sarcastic look, "Yeah," She drawled, "That's it." Suddenly the three girl's heads popped up and turned to the door when the door bell rung.

"Okay," Elena sighed, nervous energy running through her as she turned to the Bonnie and Jasmine, "He's here." She turned to Bonnie specifically – already knowing that Jasmine was already fine with Stefan's presence, "Don't be nervous. Just be your normal loving self."

As Elena left the room to see Stefan through the door, Bonnie glanced down to the drawer in front of her and whispered to herself, "Birthday Candles." Her hand grabbed the drawer handle and opened it. Her eyes went wide when she saw a full pack of birthday candles sitting inside a small packet.

Jasmine had watched everything, she leant towards Bonnie slightly so only she could hear, "Maybe you're Grams was telling more truth then you thought?" She murmured before she heard Stefan come in. Bonnie closed the drawer quickly, but she heard what Jasmine had said and it freaked her out more than a little.

~ 8 ~

The dining table was a six-person table so Stefan sat on the end, Elena and Bonnie beside him while Jasmine sat beside Bonnie at the learning witch's request. Each of them took small bite of their food as everything was silent and it became an awkward atmosphere.

Elena tried to make conversation as she chewed on a piece of pasta she had put in her mouth, "Did Tanner give you a hard time today?" She asked, Stefan had gone to try out for the school team. Jasmine had watched some off it since Caroline had sent her to the side, she didn't care though because honestly she was terrible at cheerleading and wouldn't want to try it again.

"Well," Stefan started, getting that Elena was trying to break the deafening silence, "He let me on the team, so I must have done something right." He chuckled.

Elena copied him for a moment as she turned to Bonnie and Jasmine, "Guys, you should have seen Stefan today. Tyler threw a ball right at him, and-" She was cut off but Bonnie's blunt reply, "Yeah, I heard."

Jasmine pushed some of her pasta around, "Well," She tried to make conversation, "It was funny right?" She grinned, looking up, "I heard Tyler's quite a douche."

Elena nodded, smiling slightly that Jasmine was trying to offer up some conversation too.

Jasmine thought of something, it may be a long shot though, "Bonnie," She turned to the girl sitting next to her, "Why don't you tell Stefan about your family." She was certain that Stefan would have some connection to a witches in his long life. His knowledge might win the stubborn Bonnie over.

Bonnie looked at Jasmine with a deadpanned expression but all she got in return was a pleading one to talk. She sighed, "Um, divorced. No mom, live with my dad."

Elena gritted her teeth, "No, about the witches." She went along with the raven heads line of topics since she had nothing else up in her mind.

Stefan seemed to look intrigued at the subject, especially since he knew a couple of witches in his time; including Bonnie's ancestor – Emily Bennett. Elena turned to him, "Bonnie's family has a lineage of witches. It's really cool."

Bonnie shook her head, wanting to change the subject, "Cool isn't the word I'd use." She looked at Elena.

Stefan looked at Jasmine who nodded to him to say something, she seemed to know that he would know witches like Bonnie. "It's certainly interesting," He looked at Bonnie now, "I'm not too versed, but I do know that there's a history of Celtic Druids that migrated here in the 1800's." Bonnie was now looking at Stefan with interest which caused Elena and Jasmine to smile at each other, knowing they had found a way to bring those two together.

"My family came by way of Salem." Bonnie told him, wondering what he was going to say to that.

"Really?" He questioned, trying to look shocked even though he already knew that. Bonnie nodded past his shock, "Salem witches?"

"Yeah." She confirmed with a small embarrassed chuckle like it was a bad thing that her family came from that.

"I'd say that's pretty cool." He agreed with Elena.

"Really?" Bonnie felt a grin reaching over her lips as her head turned back to Stefan again, "Why?"

"Salem witches are heroic examples of individualism and nonconformity." Stefan explained, getting the feeling that Bonnie was now starting to accept him by the smile he was seeing on her face. He looked up to see Jasmine smiling at him reassuringly, knowing that he had won her over.

"Yeah, they are." She agreed. Jasmine was about to take a sip from her the cola that was in her glass but the doorbell rang again, causing everyone at the table to become confused.

Elena stood up from her chair and walked towards the front door, "I wonder who that could be?" She murmured. After she left, Stefan followed a couple moment after, Jasmine realised that he must have heard something specific because his head seemed to snap towards the doorway.

~ 8 ~

After dinner everyone was sitting around the living room with either a coffee or some water like Jasmine had. Jasmine never really like the taste of coffee, it might be because she's British but coffee had always made her feel horrible and buzzed – she always like to keep a straight head unless she having some alcohol once in a while.

She had found out that it was Damon and Caroline at the door, she had resisted the urge to grab her wand from her boot and point it at Damon as a threat when she realised that Caroline had been fed on by him – which explained the scarf she had been wearing recently. When Jasmine did some research – she realised that vampires must be able to do something that takes away memories of something; since Caroline still seems like her perky self – just a little more rude rather than screaming in terror like she should be.

Caroline grinned excitedly as she looked at Stefan, "I cannot believe that Tanner let you on the team-" She bragged like it was the best topic of the evening, "Tyler must be seething. But good for you. Go for it."

Jasmine stayed silent as she sat next to Bonnie, drinking her water slowly as Damon decided to talk; but she knew what he was saying was fake – she didn't know why, but she just knew, "That's what I always tell him. You have to engage," He shook his head as Caroline sat on the side of his chair, "You can't just sit and wait for life to come. You have to go get it."

Caroline nodded, "Yeah, Elena wasn't so lucky today," She turned to Elena who sat next to Stefan on the opposite couch, "It's only because you missed summer camp. I don't know how you're gonna learn."

"I'll work with her," Bonnie defended Elena, seeing the brunette become uncomfortable at how bad her cheerleading had become since she stopped. "She'll get it."

Caroline had a thoughtful face, "I guess we can put her in the back." She muttered to herself not noticing the annoyed, 'stop talking' look she was getting from Elena.

Damon turned to Elena, "You know," He summarized, "You don't seem like a cheerleader type, Elena." She just made a small smile before taking a sip from her coffee.

"Yeah, that's just cause her parents died," Caroline told him tactlessly. Jasmine knew that she herself could be tactless on occasion but Caroline was being too rude right now. She glanced at the brunette to see her eyes start to hurt. "Yeah, I mean, she's just totally going through a blah phase." Caroline chuckled, "She used to be way more fun."

Jasmine gritted her teeth, "Caroline," She snapped, gaining everyone's attention, "I suggest you shut up." Her eyes narrowed at the blonde while Elena sent her small thank you face. Bonnie smiled at her slightly as well, thankful that Caroline had now stopped talking about Elena's parents.

Damon looked at Elena, trying to place a sympathetic face on his own, "I'm sorry, Elena," He told her, "I know what it's like to lose both your parents. In fact, Stefan and I have watched every single person we've ever cared about die-"

Stefan interrupted him, "We don't need to get into that right now." Giving Damon a look that clearly said, 'Quit it'.

Damon nodded, but took another approach; which Jasmine realised it was to create ripples in his brother's relationship with Elena, "Oh, you know what, you're right, Stef." He apologised, "I'm sorry. The last thing I wanted to do was bring her up." The air tensed around Stefan, who was silently killing his brother in his mind.

Damon's head snapped towards Jasmine now, "What about you Jasmine, except from stopping Caroline talking earlier – you haven't said much tonight."

Jasmine shrugged, "I haven't had anything to say." She said honestly, she didn't want to reveal anything in front of him – she may get the feeling of familiarity from Damon but that didn't make him safe to be around or someone to hold knowledge about her.

"What about family?" Damon wondered, honestly curious about her answers and there wasn't much cockiness as before in his voice.

Jasmine bit her lip, not looking at anyone before shrugging, "I'm alone-" She admitted, finding the plant pot on the table suddenly interesting, "I have no one."

Bonnie frowned, "Where are your parents?" She asked gobsmacked, she had to have parent or someone looking after her.

"Dead." She replied, bluntly and not feeling too interested in the conversation anymore and just wanting to go home, "They were murdered when I was a baby, the person who did it is long gone and my godfather died when I was 15 after I found out I had one 2 years earlier." She swallowed hard when she thought about Sirius.

"Who have you been living with then?" Elena asked, feeling sadness come off her when she realised that the new British girl must be lonely. "Before and now?"

Jasmine looked down at her glass of water, "I lived with my mother's relatives till I turned 17, I moved here on my own to create a new life for myself."

"Those relatives of yours," Damon's vampire eyes glanced at the etchings on her left hand, "Were they the one who did that." He pointed a finger to the etchings when she looked up at him in confusion.

Jasmine hid her hand as she quickly placed her cup on the coffee stand, she really didn't want to be here anymore and that question was the last straw, "I need to go," She announced, getting up from her chair and ignoring the question that was asked by Damon. Everyone seemed to be watching her as she grabbed her bag from the coat rack along with her jacket. She sent Elena a small smile, "Thanks for dinner, Elena. I'll see you at school Bonnie." With that she walked out the door – not noticing that Damon and Stefan were actually looking behind the raven head concerned for the real answer to Damon's question.

~ 8 ~

When Jasmine had got home she had quickly made sure Mittens was in her bed before heading upstairs herself, not feeling up to do any homework other than sleep. She had decided that Damon wasn't a very nice guy, because of him she had to share quite a bit of her past. Stuff that she never wanted to resurface again unless it was from Hermione or Ron who had been through practically everything with her; or at least knew everything about her so she wouldn't have to say any of it ever again.

Jasmine quickly slipped on her pyjamas and fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow, dreading tomorrow when the girls will probably ask questions.

~ 8 ~

The next day Jasmine had arrived at the football game when it turned nightfall, earlier in the day she had been catching up with homework and playing with Mittens for a bit as she tried to avoid everyone the best she could.

She stood in the crowd as Tanner spoke in the microphone, "Let's be honest here. In the past, we used to let other teams come into our town and roll right over us," He started, probably every student was here tonight and all the football players were lined up beside him. Everyone booed before he continued to speak, "But that is about to change. We've got some great new talent tonight starting on offense and I'm gonna tell you right now, it has been a long time since I have seen a kid like this with hands like these." He pointed in Stefan's direction. "Let's give it up for Stefan Salvatore!" The crowd went wild as some of the players patted him on the back.

Jasmine smiled and clapped along with the crowd, but didn't scream out in joy like the rest since she didn't want him to see her. If he did, then she was certain that he'd come over and see if she was okay after yesterday. As Tanner continued to talk in the mic, Jasmine noticed Tyler Lockwood walk away with an annoyed glance at Stefan.

Jasmine turned on her heel when she heard a punch come from somewhere, she frowned when her eyes caught two guys fighting – it looked like Stefan had seen as well. Her eyes widen when it was Jeremy and the Lockwood guy. She was about to head over there but saw that Stefan had gone to handle it while Elena followed, everyone seemed too had gathered a crowd around them.

She sighed, watching the littlest Gilbert – he doesn't seem to be getting any better since the last time she talked to him.

~ 8 ~

As the game was going on; Jasmine walked around the area, looking for Jeremy. Someone needed to get through to the kid before it was too late, she had a lot more experience in the subject of death and losing people than anyone else did. Well, Stefan may do but Jeremy won't listen to his sister's boyfriend.

She found Jeremy sitting on the back of a truck, holding a cold beer to his head from where Tyler hit him. Jasmine walked up to him and leant to the side beside him, similar to last time. "Hello, again." She grinned at him, he sent her a small smile but that was all she got in return.

Jasmine sighed turning to him, "I live next door," She began, "If you need someone to talk to then you can come to me. I won't tell Elena or your Aunt. Even if you just wanna let out some steam – talking about everything you hate in life is a good thing - then you can come over." She was about to walk away until Jeremy's voice stopped her.

"Who have you lost?" He asked curiously, looking up at her this time. "How do you do it because you seem fine?!"

Jasmine chuckled at his description on how she's fine, "I'm not fine Jeremy," She stated as she shook her head, "I'm alone." Stating the same fact she did when Damon asked her yesterday, but she felt that she could actually trust Jeremy with this information and that he wouldn't tell anyone else, "My parents died when I was a baby from murder, so I have no memories of them. My godfather I only found two years before he was murdered right in front of me," She ignored Jeremy's eyes widening in shock, "My godson's parents were murdered too," By this time she was sitting next to the younger boy on the truck while he watched her talk, "Now, he has to grow up without parents as well and I only get to see him a couple of times a month because he lives with his grandmother." She suddenly snorted, "The only real family I have left are my mother's side of the family who used me as a maid as soon as I could make breakfast by myself."

Jeremy blinked, this raven headed girl had been through so much stuff compared to him – it made him feel like an idiot for saying he's lost everyone. He still had his aunt and sister, "Did they abuse you?" He couldn't help but wonder about her mother's side of the family – if they made her do all the chores from such a young age – then it didn't look well for her.

Jasmine nodded slightly, looking ahead, "Sometimes," She told him, opening up a lot better than she did in front of everyone in the Gilbert house, "It pretty much stopped though when I turned 11 – I went to a boarding school and it was the best time I ever had, there were some complications every year but it gave me a chance to be happy and find two true friends that are all the way back in England, who are probably snogging right this moment." Jeremy snorted, chuckling at the last part she said – making Jasmine smile.

Jasmine sighed again after a moment of silence, she should get home and get some sleep. She turned to Jeremy one last time, "Hey, my offers still open," She got off the truck, "You can come over whenever you like – I could use some company once in a while." She gave him a small smile before heading off, hoping that her invitation and part of her story will help him to get past the drugs and start the healing process - rather than halting himself from the world.

~ 8 ~

Jasmine laid in bed just as her mobile went off, she frowned in confusion before picking it up – wondering who could be calling her this late, "Hello?"

"Jasmine," She heard a breath of relief, but she could tell the voice was Bonnie's, "You're okay."

Jasmine's eyebrows furrowed, looking bewildered, "Of course I am, why what's wrong?"

"You haven't heard?" Bonnie's voice was shocked but also a little scared, "About Tanner?"

Jasmine sat up on her bed, "What happened to Tanner?" She asked, actually concerned for the teacher – even though he was a dick.

"He's dead," Bonnie told her, "There was another animal attack and it got him. And Jasmine," She paused but her voice was a little scared, "Those three numbers I've been obsessed about – they were of the place Tanner was found. I knew where he was going to die." On the other end there were tears falling down Bonnie's cheek.

Jasmine thought for a moment, another animal attack? That was positively Damon's work since Stefan was the animal eater. She may not have liked the guy but he was still human, it was like Damon had thrown the teacher a killing curse. "Bonnie, it wasn't your fault," She tried to calm the learning witch down. She never did get a good feeling from those three numbers when she found out about them. "How about you come over tomorrow?" She suggested, "I wanna show you something." She bit her lip, this was probably a bad idea but maybe this would help Bonnie out a bit.

She heard a sniff from the other end, "Okay," Bonnie's tired voice called through, "Thanks Jasmine."

Jasmine smiled before laying herself back down on the bed, "It's fine Bonnie, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye." Bonnie hung up and she copied the action before placing the device to the side of her bed and curling up in her sheets before her body fell asleep.

**Note: This was a very quick update, I was at home today and was in a big 'Reborn' story mood.**


	5. What was that?

**Harry Potter crossover Vampire Diaries | Reborn | What was that?**

"_Stefan, who are you taking to the Founder's Ball?" The raven head asked as she sat next to her best friend on the steps of the Salvatore Manor. She wore a velvet read stringed corset and her hair was curled to perfection as it was styled into a fluffy bun on her head by her adopted family's house servant._

_Stefan smiled slightly but it was happy, "I've asked Katherine to accompany me," He didn't noticed that his best friend now wore a tight smile on her lips, as if she were trying to be happy with the answer but truly wasn't and didn't want him to notice. "What about you, you must have a line of eligible men asking for your hand." He teased, bumping his shoulder in her own a little._

_The raven head sighed, "Yes," She nodded, but it was unhappily, "None of them suite me though, I don't feel connected to any of them." Her face turned dreamily, "I keep dreaming of this man, I feel like I've known him my whole life but I've never seen him anywhere else before."_

_Stefan frowned, "What does your father say?" She had been having these types of dreams a lot since her 17__th__ birthday, it was like she was living in the past – in her words. They felt like memories, but it was impossible – they must be dreams._

_The raven head looked down, "He thinks I'm deluded, but he doesn't really treat me like his daughter anyway – I am adopted. He hates the fact that I keep my birth name too." She shrugged, "I feel lost without it for some reason." She was connected to her surname, it felt right – a passage to her life._

_Another voice came out of no-where, "Hey little bro." Damon walked up to his little brother and good friend after finishing up a conversation he was having with his father. The raven head had been a part of the family ever since she was adopted by the family next door, the three of them were very close – friend-wise of course, and the raven head had never had romantic feelings for either Stefan or Damon. It was like she was waiting to the right man, and when she saw him – she'd know it was him._

_The raven head smiled brightly, "Damon! We were just discussing the Founder Ball's. Who are you taking?" She asked curiously._

_Damon smiled but it was sad for a moment when he glanced at his brother, knowing that Katherine had chosen his younger sibling rather than him. His head turned back to the raven head in front of him with an idea, "Well, I was thinking of taking my best friend as I haven't heard anyone had been accepted to take you." He grinned before holding out his hand, "Jasmine Potter, would you like to be my date for the Founder's Ball?"_

"_Yes, Damon," Jasmine grabbed Damon's hand, "I think I will." She'd rather go to this stupid ball with her best friend than be date-less, besides, her father wouldn't be pleased she were going alone if she did._

…

Jasmine's eyes blearily blinked open as her system started up again, that was a weird dream. Usually her mind was always plagued with silence (which was rare in itself) or something from her terrible past that decided to come back to haunt her another night.

She shook her head as she sat up in her bed, running a tired hand through her knotted hair, it was probably her mind playing tricks on her. Jasmine climbed out of the bed and padded to her en-suite bathroom before getting into the warm clear liquid that made waterfall over her head. As she washed her hair with her watermelon shampoo she started to get lost in thought, last night she had told Bonnie to come round her place so she could tell her something. Thinking what she was going to do now – probably wasn't the best idea. Last night, she had a spur of the moment idea to tell Bonnie that she, herself was a witch. But, Jasmine didn't want the learning witch to freak out since she didn't even believe her Grams at the moment – maybe she should wait a while.

Instead, what she could do it give Bonnie was a bracelet that would somehow protect her – from vampires and other creatures. She had found the spell in the Hogwarts library in year 6, she had kept it aside to use it when they were on the run but she never got the chance to really try it out.

Jasmine wrapped her body in a large lilac towel and stepped out of the shower, wringing her hair out so there wasn't as much water locked inside her damp raven curls. She sighed and looked into her bathroom mirror, luckily her bangs had grown a bit longer since moving here – which meant it would be easier to hide the horrible lightning scar that would always haunt her until the day she really did die for good.

She took a couple of steps out of her steamy bathroom and went over to her drawer and got out her daily clothing that was pretty much the same as yesterdays, but cleaner and fresher.

As soon as Jasmine moved from the last step to the ground floor she heard a purr from beside her feet. She grinned when she saw the small kitten brushing herself against her bare foot, Jasmine bent down and picked up the happy feline before going into the kitchen area – intent on getting some food for both herself and the starving kitty.

~ 8 ~

Half an hour later Jasmine heard her door being knocked at, she quickly ran over to it – expecting it to be Bonnie arriving. But, when she opened the door – she was greeted by the familiar raven-headed dick with a cocky smirk known as; Damon Salvatore.

Jasmine scowled, not liking his presence on her front porch, "Damon." She muttered with displeasure.

Damon smirked, "Jasmine, nice to see you."

She raised a disbelieving eyebrow, "I can't say the same for you." Shaking her head at him.

Damon sighed, losing the cockiness in his face, "I'm sorry – there I said it." He raised his hands in a surrender.

Jasmine blinked, confused, "Sorry – for what?" There were many things on the list he had done since she's been in town – his small response doesn't really narrow it down the specific thing he's talking about.

"Asking those questions the other night," He rolled his bright baby blue eyes, "It was personal – maybe I just wanted to know more about you. Stefan does too, he needs a good friend by his side." Speaking truthfully and honestly

She cocked a disbelieving eyebrow at him, now leaning against the side of her front doorway and looking at him skeptically, "What's the motive, I'm never inviting you in. I don't trust you and I've only seen you three times. Two of which I found out you were snacking on Caroline. She may not be a good friend, but she's still an innocent person."

"You're still like a female Stefan," He grumbled under his breath, before looking back at her, "Anyway, are you going to the Founder's Ball today?" He changed the subject.

Jasmine briefly remembered her dream from last night, it was so similar. "Um, I haven't been invited. I'm not a member of the founding family and I don't like parties to begin with – something bad always happens."

Damon nodded, like he was agreeing with that statement, "Come on, I'm sure it's not as dull as it sounds." He seemed to beg, "I actually want to be your friend – you have spunk." Shrugging his shoulder as if it were obvious.

"Spunk?" Jasmine snorted, "Is this your genius way of trying to get invited into my home and then while I'm sleeping - you drink me dry?" Her sarcastic comment didn't take to well for Damon which made her head tilt in wonder.

Damon shook his head, like he was insulted, "Believe it or not Jazzel, I actually think we'd be good friends … Actually, I know it." With that he disappeared with a blur, leaving the raven head standing there dumbstruck by what had just happened. What's with that name too, Jazzel?

Just as she was about to close the front door until a beep from her phone went off in her pocket. Jasmine frowned in wonder as she got the device out, seeing who had texted her.

Bonnie: I'm so sorry, I can't make it – Caroline made me stay with her today. I'll see you at school.

Jasmine sighed disappointed, closing her front door – scratch the bracelet off the list then.

**Note: As you can see this isn't a full episode and I think the next couple of chapters won't be either. **


	6. The Founders Party

**Reviews:**

**XxXLuvTheOriginalsXxX – I am planning on the two of them becoming good friends. Jeremy will see Jasmine as a role model as well as the story goes on.**

**RnR – This is a long reply.**

**1) I'm not taking things from other stories if that is what you mean. All of this comes from my head and I'm really not sure where you're not seeing that. For the Ford Anglia I had already wanted that as her car because it gives her some of the Wizarding World with her and it will come into play later on in the story anyway. The flashbacks are a must for my character – it will be nothing like Mario-mm story – Jasmine is completely different from Iris(Mario-mm) and Leya (Revelations), you will have to see as the story goes on. Besides, I have been using flashbacks for my stories a lot lately (Alive but not Awake) is one of them.**

**2) Mittens is a great add to my story okay, I didn't want my character to be alone in that house and I didn't want it to be an owl because Hedwig was gone. Another thing, please don't insult like that about her name and my choices for it – my friend's kitten is this exact kitten and I loved it. **

**3) Teddy, I'm honestly not a child expert. Other than that I wanted Teddy to be a bit more advanced anyway because he's a metamorphmagus and part werewolf because of Lupin.**

**4)Right, this is the main thing I wanted to get to. What you are talking about, I have done for a long time before now. I've always described what my characters wear if I haven't used Polyvore attached to the story (which I haven't done for this one). I've never found it useless because it lets me picture what they are wearing and what they're doing. I did notice that Mario-mm does this too, but I have done it for a long time and so has other writers I know. **

**5) The flashbacks – I'm not from the 18****th**** century and I was crap at History so I have no idea what people would actually say from that time other than my imagination. Back then I think the two Salvatore brothers were actually close (except for the Katherine incident anyway). I liked the 'little bro' comment, it was better than him just saying 'Stefan'.**

**6) The nickname – Jazzel. Yes, I probably could have thought of something better but again it was my decision and my likeness to the name. I wanted it to be different and it just stood out.**

**7) Finally just a quick note to you, thank you for the criticism/dislike note but some of your words actually hurt. Mostly the part on my 'stupid decisions' and my kitten. I'm not the smartest person either when it comes to history or children so my decisions for those are based on what I thought was right for my story. You may have thought all of it was constructive but 50% of the words hurt – it was hard for me to write this chapter after it.**

**All I can say is if you don't like it, don't read it because others seem to like it.**

_**Small note for this chapter**_** – **_The link to see what Jasmine wears to the Lockwood Mansion, it is on my Polyvore account under 'JasmineLockwoodParty'_

**Harry Potter crossover Vampire Diaries | Reborn | The Founders Party**

Jasmine's muggle mobile went off as she sat down at her dining room table, eating a tuna and mayo sandwich with a glass of water. On the table was her school binder and the homework she was trying to currently complete before school on Monday.

The raven head picked up the device, answering it as she placed it to her ear, "Hello?" She frowned, wondering who it could be.

"Jasmine." She recognised the voice as Bonnie Bennett, "Hey, what are you doing at this very moment?"

"Um," Jasmine looked down at her homework, shrugging, "Nothing really, just finishing homework."

"Oh, okay – Uh, I was wondering if you would go to the annual Founder's party with me, I don't wanna go alone?" Bonnie asked hesitantly through the speaker. The learning witch was supposed to be going with Caroline but instead the blonde dumped her and was now going with Damon Salvatore.

Jasmine sighed, she really hated parties and after Damon asked her if she was going – it kept bringing back the memory of her dream, "I really don't like parties, Bonnie." She told her honestly.

"Please," Bonnie begged, she'll feel like a loner if she went alone.

The raven head groaned silently, praying that this party wouldn't end in a disaster like all the other ones she's been to in the past. "Fine." She gave in, it would be nice to get out of the house for a bit.

There was a sigh of relief on the other end, "Great!" Bonnie chirped, "I'll pick you up later, make sure you wear a dress." With that, the learning witch hung up leaving a groaning-out-loud chosen one.

"I hate dresses." The witch grumbled to herself, smacking her head on the table and wincing at the impact – clearly wondering why she had agreed to go in the first place. But there was something about the event that sparked some familiarity in her system, something that her mind needed to know.

~ 8 ~

Just after lunch Bonnie had arrived to the Potter residence in her knee height white floral dress, her hair styled into loose curls that fell just below her shoulder bones. As for Jasmine, she had spent the last hour trying to find a dress that she felt somewhat comfortable in – in the end she had slipped on a lavender knee-height dress that had see-through patterns above her chest and a matching purse to go with it, a pair of enclosed high heels on her feet that she'll be glad to get out of by the end of the evening and a blue crystal necklace that was her mothers.

She had found the necklace in her vault when she first went to Gringotts; during the war she had hid it back in there so there wasn't any chance in losing it. Starting today she swore to herself that she was going to keep wearing it, in memory of her lost mother.

Just before Bonnie picked her up, she had just finished straightening her hair which cascaded down her back in a silky stream while her wand stayed inside her small purple purse that she knew she'd never let go off.

It didn't take to long for Bonnie and Jasmine to spilt up at the party; for Bonnie, she went to get something to eat but for Jasmine she just strolled around the large mansion – interested in the history of it but at the same time bored to death.

A voice from behind her startled her slightly, only slight, "Well, well, well," The voice drawled, you could hear the smirk in his voice, "Jasmine Potter decided to come after all." Damon came to stand beside her as her eyes moved around the different family exhibits. At that moment a flash of Draco Malfoy came back, there was a big similarity in their looks come to think about it – they were both too cocky for their own goods.

The raven head made an internal groan as she rolled her eyes, "I'm only here because Bonnie needed a date, I would've rather stayed home and played mom to a kitten that seems to like bringing dead mice into my home."

Damon put a hand to his chest, making a mock face of hurt when she turned to him, "You mean it wasn't because you wanted to see me."

Jasmine raised an eyebrow at him in return, "Why would I, all I've seen of you so far is that you use and kill people." She retorted, although she couldn't help but feel completely at ease in his presence – even if he was the psycho vampire killer of Mystic Falls.

Damon huffed, "Fine, I think I'll go find my date again." With that he walked away leaving Jasmine all the more confused. She was confused at the fact that Damon hadn't tried to drain her yet – from the books she's read on vampires in the last couple of weeks; wand-wielders smell like different fruits to vampires making them all the more appetising. 'What did she smell like?' She idly wondered.

~ 8 ~

The raven head moved into the history part of the mansion, everything that dates back to when Mystic Falls was first founded, was in here.

Jasmine's eyes gazed around at everything as she slowly strolled past the historical objects, taking in the history of the town she was now residing in. Her eyes stopped at an old piece of paper that was hung up on the wall - mounted into a picture frame to keep it preserved, it was the 1864 guest registry for the Founders Ball, the very first one to be exact.

Her vision scrolled down the list of names, vaguely coming across Damon and Stefan's name but halted when a familiar name to her caught her attention. Right near the bottom of the list, there was a '_Jasmine Potter'_ scribble onto the page, in her own handwriting.

"What?" She breathed, looking a little closer to see if her mind was playing tricks on her – but it really was her name signed in the handwriting she had used from the moment she knew how to. The flashes from her dream crossed her mind but it couldn't be her, she had only just turned 18 and no way was she a vampire.

And, since when have the Potters ever leave England, she was sure they hadn't – it must be a coincidence, though she didn't believe in them – not after everything she had been through.

"Jasmine," Another male voice called from beside her, she blinked – not realising that she had just been standing there in her thoughts for over five minutes, "Are you okay?"

Jasmine turned to the voice to find it was Stefan, "Uh," She glanced back at the registry, "Yeah," She nodded, even though she really wasn't sure right now, "Yeah, I'm fine. Is there something you wanted?" But forgot about her question when she saw Elena gone from his arm, the brunette hadn't left him all night. "Where's Elena?"

Stefan looked down slightly, remembering the small fight they had about him not telling the brunette anything about him, "She, uh, she kind of stormed away from me." Shrugging a little to himself, he didn't know what to do especially when Damon was filling her head with everything about Katherine to try and tear them apart.

The raven head turned away from the registry completely to turn to Stefan, she looked at him critically like she could see what was bothering him, "You haven't told her anything about yourself have you?" With a knowing look.

Stefan shook his head, "I can't," He immediately told her, looking to her, "She can't know what I am."

Jasmine groaned, seeing that Stefan really had no real experience on what a girl wants, "Okay," She sighed, knowing that Elena was going to find out anyway – probably on her own, "Why don't you tell her something else about you," He gave her a look of confusion, "It doesn't have to be all the supernatural crap, just little things about yourself. Your favourites, past experiences - but don't say the date it really was – just things that let Elena know that you're not a complete mystery. Girls like a mystery to begin with but as things progress, they want to know more – so they actually know the person they're dating."

Stefan reeled through the information she gave him, before smiling slightly, "Thanks Jaz, uh, I mean Jasmine."

The raven head let out a small chuckle, "It's fine Stefan, I can see where Damon was right." Nodding to herself.

The vampire's head shot up at Damon's name, "Damon?" His voice coming out slightly alarmed, "He hasn't done anything to you has he?"

Jasmine shook her head with confused pursed lips at the mention of the elder Salvatore, "No, well, except from telling me you needed a good friend when he came to my door the other day and about half an hour ago." Damon seemed to be a vampire with mood-swings if you asked her.

The raven head glanced outside to see that it was dark now, she should really get home. She could deal with her name being on the registry tomorrow, but right now she was getting tired. Her head turned to Stefan, "I'm gonna head home, I'll see you at school." She gave him a small smile before leaving the room, Stefan seeming to watch her walked out with a curious look.

~ 8 ~

As soon as Jasmine got in she saw Mittens asleep on the couch, it was nearly 11pm which was past bedtime for the feline – she padded upstairs as she held the dreaded heels that had ached her sore feet.

Without much care, she threw them onto her small sofa chair that was placed in the corner of her room before stripping out of her evening gown, breathing a sigh of reliving comfort when she put on her pyjama shorts and navy blue tank top before slipping into bed. The memory of that registry burning in her mind as she slipped into a quiet sleeping pattern.

**Note: Fav, Follow, Review!**


	7. Authors Note

**Authors Note**

For those people who haven't read my profile note I will quickly say here:

* * *

><p>Unfortunately I will not be updating any of my stories for a while - I am not sure what date I will begin again but I'm hoping it'll only be a couple of weeks or less. I have recently started a part-time job which takes up about 70% of the free time I originally had to begin with the other 30% was for school work that needed completing. I'm still in the middle of training right now as well as online courses that need to be completed within the next few days. I really hope it doesn't take to long but I'm really hoping that I'll get into a routine that includes time to write chapters for the stories that are already up.<p>

Thank you for everyone who has been following my stories, I hope you continue too. I hope to have an update soon for one of my stories - I might have one up tonight but it isn't likely.

* * *

><p>LisaXX<p> 


End file.
